


Dragon Kinds: The Fawning Game

by TalesAvail



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Persona 5, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesAvail/pseuds/TalesAvail
Summary: Well, this is another idea that probably went too far, but I've rolled with it:Joker's presence within "Smash" has brought many surprises for all others; However, when his greatest surprise comes alongside another's arrival, much more comes out of it.Will he overcome such shock and find a greater treasure in Corrin's counterpart? Or will they both fall to a familiar torment?





	1. Chapter 1

He'd come into that world suddenly, as if not to leave a trace. What he held close to him was resolve, tied to a vision. Through quick wits and charm, Joker had entered the grand realm of "Smash". Even among the greatest fighters of many lands, he'd made his own mark. That should have been enough for him, but a more precious treasure lay in wait. 

Though Joker's entrance into that world had been abrupt, he'd grown fond of it. Even after the fact, he encountered things he knew not of before. He wondered if he could ever "unlock" everything that it offered. To gaze upon the facility and its fighters said otherwise, but Joker was content to be among them.

So long as they retained him, he accepted all that they offered. Though he was accepted into "Smash" after his probation's end, more was asked of him. His presence had to be approved with his parents, as well as his world's sponsors. As such, Joker was shuffled between realms. Once all was done, he'd graduated, leaving him open for such things.

In turn, he also had plans to attend college soon. All had consumed his time, leaving little left to himself. He arrived at the Smash Facility recently, drawing much interest. Though he knew some of the fighters, many remained that he did not. Joker intended to get to them in time, whenever it came. He just hadn't expected it to arrive so suddenly. 

 

It'd been a casual afternoon about the facility, following the day's main matches. Joker lounged about, chatting with his distant friends. He'd shed his "Joker" garb, dressed casually. Corrin lay within reach, lost to her own talk. As she sorted out her phone's messages, some other fighters scurried about. 

Their commotion was shattered by the door's lyrical ring. "Were we expecting anyone?" Joker asked, peering up from his phone. Corrin followed suit, her gaze falling upon the door. Her eyes lit up, akin to a beast expecting a treat. Before anyone could press her, Corrin sprang up to answer it, throwing it open. The others rushed to her side. 

"Kamui!" Corrin said, drawing her counterpart close. As he fell into her arms, Joker studied them, now dumbstruck. He knew of the "other" Corrin, having been so informed before. The concept was reasonable enough, given her world's alternate dimensions. It also applied to Robin, whose female counterpart roamed elsewhere in his place.

However, Joker needed to adjust to Corrin's other image, so reflected like his own. She pulled away, revealing her counterpart in full. He waved to their crowd, greeting them warmly. Though the others waved back, Joker froze, taking in his sight. The familiar features of "his" Corrin remained, albeit sharper and fiercer. 

Despite their differences, the other's eyes were bright, like pure ruby. They illuminated his face, drawing Joker in. As he held his gaze, the other broke into a glad grin. It held a carefree joy, content with life's pleasures. Joker was still stunned, feeling his pulse rise at the sight. Even if it was a Corrin, this one struck his greatest intrigue.

"Oh, forgive me!" Corrin said, cupping her right cheek. She stepped away, revealing Joker to her counterpart. "Kamui, this is 'Joker'. He's a 'Newcomer', just as we were!" The others nodded back, taking in Joker as well. "Come in, we've got lots to talk about! I didn't think you'd show, but-" As her voice trailed off, the other Corrin walked inside.

He passed by Joker, seemingly unfazed by his presence. Before Joker could speak up, the other fighters swarmed "Kamui", asking numerous questions. His Corrin stepped in, her eyes just as bright. She and her counterpart chatted with the others, explaining all that'd been. Following the other Corrin's time elsewhere, he wanted to visit the Smash Facility.

Much had changed within it, or so he'd heard from "their" Corrin. Joker couldn't fault him for that, their situations rather alike. Both had come in later on, their presences a great surprise. Some had disregarded them initially, while others welcomed them. Both found their way as proper fighters, alongside Mario and his age-old companions.

All had come so suddenly, knocking Joker out of their loop. As more fighters came in to welcome the other Corrin, Joker stepped aside. "Everyone, calm yourselves!" his Corrin demanded. "I'm glad you're not booing him like before, but this is absurd! Come on, we can meet in the dining hall! Dinner's almost ready anyway-" 

The other fighters agreed, easing away from her. As they stepped back, Joker saw the other Corrin again. Even he seemed flustered, with a slight flush on his cheeks. Joker paused at the sight, enchanted by his aura. It stirred something so familiar within him, yet not. He kept in place, locked onto Corrin, even as their companions walked away. 

"I suppose this is a surprise to you," Corrin noted, his gaze lidded. "Given how you're eying me over-" Joker grimaced, trying to subdue his shock. True to the other's word, he hadn't expected him at all. He could've never anticipated this one's arrival, given what he'd seen before. However, there was no use in arguing the matter now.

This Corrin was here to stay, at least for a while. Joker would just have to accept it, as he'd done before. He nodded dumbly, at a loss for words. His gaze was fixed on Corrin, studying his form. There was much to admire about him, just like his counterpart. Both were of fair features, their bodies well developed from their training.

The allure of the dragon ran within them, blessing both with bright, silvery locks. But this Corrin's form called to him, like a grand mystery. It seemed like his own, pale and lithe. However, Corrin appeared more toned, even beneath his armor. Joker was curious to his appearance, how it differed. He remained silent, even as they headed to the dining hall.

There was no use in prolonging the inevitable, given "his" Corrin's expectations. But he stole glances at her counterpart, admiring his shapely form. He'd slung his cape to the side, showing a hint of his full rear. There was a bit of sway to his hips, making it even more prominent. However, he tore his gaze away, keeping the other fighters in mind. 

Joker didn't wish to unsettle them by ogling Corrin. However, he still felt hot, like he'd been plunged into a boiling bath. He shook off the sensation, recalling a similar one in Tokyo. He'd been among his friends then, chatting casually as well. But he didn't feel like he did with Ryuji and Yusuke; All felt strangely sensual now, hinting at his lust.

All the while, neither Corrin seemed aware of his desire. They were engrossed in each other, as well as their fellow fighters. Dinner had been served, a selection of curried meats, alongside steamed rice and vegetables. It was familiar fare, able to settle Joker's nerves a bit. As he helped himself, the other Corrin called to him, praising such food.

Joker couldn't help but smile, glad they shared something in common. Perhaps he could treat him to his own curry in time. For the moment, he was content to eat and chat with everyone about. All were in glad spirits, be it from the day's events or their new guest. Even when "his" Corrin retired for the night, all caroused together, drunk on pleasure.

 

After the evening had passed, the "other" Corrin went off alone. Joker was left milling about, cleaning up a bit. As he stacked some dishes, his Corrin dashed by, dragging a trolley suitcase along. She waved to Joker, saying she'd see him soon enough. Joker nodded, returning to his work. However, a realization soon struck him, his eyes wide. 

Joker rushed to her side, asking where she was off to. "I have to return home!" Corrin exclaimed. "I know it's sudden, but it's the way of our world! My nations need me! Besides, we can't have two Corrins about! It'd be too confusing!" Before he could question it further, his Corrin had gone, leaving the facility's front door open.

Joker stared into the distance, dumbstruck by all that had happened. In an evening's span, another had taken Corrin's place; Though they were one and the same, he found himself intrigued by this "newcomer". As his heart pounded, the other Corrin drew close, just as struck by him. "Well, she's gone," he said, drawing Joker's attention. "Left us for home-" 

Joker turned to him, not sure if shock or anger gripped him then. Even dismissing his Corrin's departure, he was stuck with this one. "I didn't mean to impose on you all," Corrin admitted, a bit uneasy. "If I'd known, I would have told her earlier." Joker just nodded, still unsure of himself. All else aside, that burning intrigue overwhelmed him. 

"Either way, I can't want to meet you," Corrin said, his voice lilting. "Everyone's spoken so well of you." Joker nodded again, his heart racing even faster. He wondered if Corrin sensed his unease, how it restrained him. Joker thought himself past such insecurity, given his own experiences. Being among the Phantom Thieves had stirred more in him.

It opened up his true persona, freeing him from his ingrained meekness. What'd been a mask was cast aside for honesty. It offered him great freedom, that which Joker dared not relinquish. However, being near Corrin forced him back to that restraint. Though he chided himself for it, Joker couldn't deny the reason behind it. 

He felt Corrin's gaze bore into him, forcing him to speak up. "Ah, same here, um-" Joker said, stumbling on his words. He met Corrin's gaze, unsure of how to address him. Even with his familiar Corrin's absence, confusion was bound to arise. If not for the others, then for himself. Joker eased away, now aware of the door, still open.

As the night's breeze swept upon them, so did silence. All felt oddly intimate, despite their shared unease. While Joker struggled for words, Corrin took the lead, shutting the door behind them. "Kamui," he replied, to Joker's relief. "Just call me that. Or 'Kam' for short. Everyone else does so when I'm here." Joker nodded, mulling it over a bit.

Though it sounded pleasant enough, it didn't feel right. Even as the other's counterpart, he was still a Corrin. To call him otherwise seemed an insult, one he didn't deserve. "But I like 'Corrin'-" Joker replied back. He felt his cheeks get hot, aware of his implication. "I mean, I'll call you that! Is that fine, since the other one's gone now-?" 

"But, of course!" Corrin replied with a grin. "It's better than what else I've been called-" Though he laughed, a hint of remorse had risen within him. Joker tilted his head, now upset for him. He knew both Corrins had shaky reception within "Smash", given all "his" one had told him. However, to be so disrespected brought painful memories within him.

While it tormented him, at least he and Corrin had that to share. Joker peered at him with understanding, drawing Corrin's own concern. "But enough about me," he said, his heart growing light. "How about you, 'Joker'? What would you like to be called? See, I've heard 'Ren' tossed around, as well as 'Akira'-"

Joker shook his head, offering his code name. It felt like second nature to be "Joker", so engrained was it. However, Corrin's eyes pleaded on, urging him silently. "Well, my real name is Ren," Joker admitted, reaching out to him. "Ren Amamiya. But call me whatever you'd like, I don't mind." Corrin nodded back, chuckling as he "claimed" Joker in turn.

Joker pulled back, struck by his sudden shift. "Oh, that!" Corrin exclaimed, his eyes wide. "I didn't mean to tease you. You just reminded me of my retainer, Jakob, back home. See, we call him 'Joker', too!" Relief washed on Joker's face, his eyes growing light. He wore his glasses, concealing their gleam. However, Corrin could spot them, their proud spark.

Given what his counterpart had told him, he knew quite an experience awaited him. Even if he knew of Joker, nothing prepared him for his true persona. Even with his casual appearance, Corrin sensed more about him. A serene smile graced his own face, only broken by Joker's husky voice. He'd asked about Jakob, why he was so dubbed "Joker".

Corrin shook his head, easing him back into the moment. "Well, it's a little joke between my family," he explained. "In Nohr, I mean! Come with me, I'll tell you everything-" Joker followed suit, lost to the other's command. They returned to the dining hall, still chatting as they cleaned up. All that would bless them took root then, making their hearts light.


	2. Chapter 2

After their meeting in moonlight, Joker and Corrin retired to their chambers. A sense of peace fell upon them, easing into a restful sleep. When morning came, both woke with grand spirits, awaiting the day's time. Within that, they anticipated the other's company, eager to know the other. Intrigue bathed them, even if neither were sure of the other.

That morning was spent touring the facility, for both Corrin and Joker's benefit. In addition to its given reaches, another plane now existed. It was called the "World Of Light", created by Galeem's initial destruction. Though order had been restored, that realm lived on, allowing many from countless worlds to reach the facility itself.

As such, Corrin and Joker went to the World Of Light after their initial tour. As they walked about it, Corrin recalled his counterpart's instructions. Those of their realm were scattered about, able to be encountered. Of them, Ryoma was the easiest to find, given his post within it. On the way to his "Dojo", Corrin and Joker chatted among themselves.

Despite Joker's initial hesitation, Corrin had welcomed him gladly. He still wasn't sure if Corrin knew his attraction, but it hadn't hindered him. He was just as intrigued by Joker, asking of his own unique world. Though Joker spoke with restraint, it soon eased away. Corrin's gaze was understanding, free of judgement and malice. 

He fell to its depths, brimming with a flame's vitality. Only when they reached the Dojo did Joker's focus return. As Ryoma waved to them, he paused, taking him in. Corrin went to intervene, only to peer at Joker. He'd gotten out his smartphone, tapping furiously at its screen. In an instant, another's image came into view, a youth much like Joker was.

"Yusuke, check this out-" he called out before turning the device to Ryoma. As the Hoshidan studied its screen, Yusuke followed suit for his visage. His gaze grew bright, entranced by Ryoma's form. As Yusuke praised his image, his intentions became clear. Corrin nodded to himself, humoring Yusuke's interest in lobsters and other such things.

Even by accident, Ryoma had satisfied that strange craving. In time, Yusuke's talk shifted to art, his great passion. Joker grinned, allowing Ryoma his phone for the time being. As he held onto it, Corrin nodded again, taking Joker away. "He seems nice," he said, to which Joker nodded. "I'm learning so much about you, Ren. I can't wait to-"

Corrin paused, now aware of Joker's uneasiness. A slight flush graced his cheeks, rosy against pale flesh. Corrin felt himself grow warm, flustered by the sight. While Joker did intrigue him, he dared not seem improper. He wasn't sure of such mechanics in Joker's world, much less his interest. The other's blush suggested otherwise, shaming Corrin.

"Have I gone too far?" he asked Joker. "You said you had no preference, but-" Corrin kept in place, gauging his reaction. Joker stood still, his eyes slightly wide. Even behind his glasses, their gleam remained. Their dark, glossy depths drew him in, demanding his attention. "What would you like of me, then? How would you prefer to be addressed?"

"However you like," Joker replied, his words spilling forth. "I don't mind, as long as you're happy." He froze, now aware of his voice. It'd grown huskier, pleading towards Corrin. He hadn't meant to come on so strongly, given the other's blank gaze. "You just caught me off-guard. It's been a while, okay?" Corrin nodded, walking once more.

"Yes, all that 'Joker' business," he noted, drawing the other's attention. "With you and your thieves. You mentioned it before, but I'd like to know more. To see where you're coming from, of course!" Joker caught up to him, only to grasp Corrin's arm. His touch sent shivers along Corrin's skin, a pleasant sort of shock.

"All right, Corrin," Joker said, striking the other's nerves. "What would you like to know about me?" Corrin took a sharp breath, his skin growing even hotter. He sensed Joker's tale would take a while, keeping them on their feet. He eased away from Joker, seeking a place to sit. Within moments, Corrin ushered them to some rocks near a stream.

 

It was as good a place as any, given their place in the World of Light. True to its name, the land boasted unbroken sunlight, on the heels of a radiant dawn. The day was made for pleasure, to bask in its delights. As their pair lounged on the rocks, Joker prepared himself to speak. His was not an easy tale, full of suspense and surprises.

However, he knew Corrin would want the full story, as shocking as it was. Joker met his gaze, still radiantly kind. He knew of "his" usual Corrin's past, the turbulence they'd seen between Nohr and Hoshido. Joker presumed it the same for this one, but something felt different about it. This Corrin seemed at ease with it, as though he could take it.

Joker wished not take advantage of that, but he wished to be known in turn. With a quick stretch, he made himself comfortable on the rocks. "See, it began one night," Joker said, peering at Corrin. "I saw a woman being harassed by this guy, so I tried to help her." As Corrin nodded, Joker felt his resolve grow stronger. "But he hurt himself, and blamed it on me!"

"He forced the lady to testify against me," Joker pressed on. "So it went on my record. Then I had to transfer to a school in Tokyo because of that-" Though Corrin nodded again, he seemed a bit somber. Joker's eyes bore into his, wondering if it came from pure shock or distain. He couldn't fault him for that, given how most regarded him prior.

However, Corrin eased closer, nearly atop Joker. As he paused, their eyes met, both burning with desire. Time stood still, enveloping both in its tender embrace. All that dared break their silence was the stream, still rushing along. Though Corrin's presence urged him on, Joker eased away, still unsure of their situation.

"Then again, I don't why I'm telling you this at all," he admitted as he sat up. "I'm not really this open, I'll admit. But, I dunno, being with you just feels ri-" Corrin nodded, propping himself up in turn. He spoke up, encouraging Joker to continue. The dragon's allure ran through his gaze, its crimson depths like so much pure, raw blood.

Joker couldn't deny such a gaze, just he had during their first meeting. "So I show up in Tokyo," he pressed on. "My parents sent me to Cafe Leblanc, where I lived with a guy named Sojiro. He's an old family friend, like 'Uncle' Vincent in America. Hoo boy, the stories I could tell about him and Katherine! And other Catherine, but I'm losing you, aren't I?"

Corrin's eyes narrowed, but he shook it off, still encouraging him. "Anyway, so then this weird app starts on my phone-" Joker said, feeling his pulse rise. "And everything slows down, then I see Arsene, but I don't know it's him-" He paused, now aware of Corrin's blank gaze. "But for now, let's just say that's when I unlocked my 'true' power, and-"

"No, no, it's not that!" Corrin exclaimed, shaking his head. "You just reminded me that Ryoma has your phone! I think it's about lunch time, we should get it! " Joker nodded, feeling the land's pure light fully. It'd grown achingly hot to him, urging him to seek shelter. He could only imagine how Corrin and Ryoma felt, given their heavy armor.

His thoughts drifted a bit further, wondering how Yusuke and Ryoma had gotten along. Joker could only hope it'd gone well, considering how different they were. However, he didn't have time to linger on such thoughts; With another stretch, he sat up and got off of the rocks. Corrin followed suit, shaking some dirt off of himself.

Joker admired his form again, the sun's light honing it to perfection. He seemed cast of silver, like a rare figurine. His locks gleamed, his pale flesh even more supple. Eyes of ruby burned against it, still enticing Joker. He still wondered what lay behind their gaze, unaware that Corrin shared his sentiment. He'd been just as secretive, keeping silent.

However, he kept watch on Joker, entranced by his own allure. He wondered what it'd be like to touch him, feeling his "frizzy" locks. They both shared pale flesh, but Joker's aura felt a bit darker, more sultry. Even if he so restrained it, Corrin felt Joker's innate allure, charismatic and kind. He eased such thoughts away, asking if Joker was still at ease.

"Nah, it's fine, Corrin," Joker replied. "I can give you the full details later. But I'd like to hear your story. Is it any different than "our" Corrin's, because I know about that-" Corrin paused, deep in thought again. As countless memories flooded his mind, he gnawed at his bottom lip. Joker studied him, sensing he'd hit upon some heavy memories as well.

Despite Corrin's own unease, he couldn't deny Joker in turn. It wouldn't be fair to, given all he'd confessed so far. "It's a winding tale of my own," Corrin admitted wearily. "Filled with many paths, choices that I regret-" As he sighed, Joker drew close, offering his own support. "But we should get back. We don't need to burden Ryoma or the others."

 

With another nod, Joker started walking again. As Corrin stepped alongside him, a faint rustle sounded nearby. It came from the sparse shrubs near their resting spot, allowing another to flee their clutches. The stream drowned it out, leaving Joker and Corrin none the wiser. However, Ryoma trailed behind them, keeping watch over his little brother.

He'd watched over their conversation, having come to return Joker's phone. Ryoma had a sense of Joker's past now, with its own troubles. As different as it was, it was fueled by care at its core. Joker sought only sought justice within the world, an ideal Ryoma could understand. He'd seen the effects of such senseless corruption in his own homeland.

Though the war between Hoshido and Nohr had ceased, it'd come at a great cost. Many had perished, while others were captured for leverage. Even Corrin had suffered as such, being torn away from his homeland. However, he'd kept silent about it, drawing Ryoma's intrigue. Before he could dwell on it, some other fighters caught up to Joker.

As they chatted with him, Ryoma went to Corrin, his gaze determined. He tapped his brother's back, drawing his attention. "Oh, his phone!" Corrin said, taking it from Ryoma. "He'll want it back!" As he held onto it, a flicker of concern rose in Ryoma's eyes. He paused, reaching out to grasp Corrin's arm. "Do you need something of me, Ryoma?"

His brother fell silent, a bit unsure of himself. However, Ryoma shook his head, speaking forth. "He seems like a fine young man," he admitted to Corrin. "He's taken quite a shine to you, brother." Corrin nodded, fiddling with the phone's weight. With Ryoma's tone, he knew just what he insinuated. "Might you feel the same? Your gaze was rather captive-"

"I believe I do," Corrin admitted. "I don't know how you know, but I get it. I'm just glad you're not after him!" His gaze turned to Joker again, still longing and wistful. "What of you, brother? Do you like him? What did you think of Yusuke?" At that, Ryoma broke into a hearty laugh. He drew Corrin close, recalling the latter's peculiar ways. 

He was also a passionate man, albeit towards fine art. However, one could consider battling an art of its own; Such drive was also familiar to Ryoma, as though they shared the same blood. In a way, Yusuke reminded him of Prince Chrom, another intriguing man. As they spoke on, Ryoma's approval of Joker became clear, egging Corrin on.

In the meantime, the other fighters let Joker be, releasing him to Corrin. He returned to the other's side, where he stood with Ryoma. As Corrin handed him his phone, Joker grinned, asking of their own chatter. "It's not much," Corrin said as Ryoma peered at him. "I suppose Ryoma was concerned, so he tracked us down! No worries, it's fine-"

Ryoma nodded, sensing that was affirmation for his lingering fears. Within their own world and "Smash", much had happened to Corrin. He just wanted to ensure his little brother's safety, while allowing him freedom. Ryoma felt it was the least he deserved, given his upbringing in Nohr. However, he could let fate run at its own pace now.

He'd done so before, allowing Corrin the chance to see the world, as well as "Smash". That was the reason for his absence in the latter, tied with his responsibilities. Since his counterpart's return, Corrin was free to live as he pleased. If it involved a return to this world and a new love, Ryoma couldn't press him too much.

For now, he'd just keep watch on all that transpired; Much like his brother, Ryoma had much to learn about Joker and his ways. He wondered if they were truly compatible with his own, all that his land promoted. However, he'd dealt with such matters before, tied to Nohr. Ryoma supposed he couldn't quite escape it either, even in "Smash".

Any of the worlds either of them inhabited would be different, upholding its own values. Such was the allure of "Smash" tourneys, bringing together many. If Corrin's happiness could come from them, Ryoma accepted it. He kept that in mind as he watched Corrin and Joker chat again. As they laughed together, Ryoma nodded, glad for their joy.


	3. Chapter 3

Following their stay in the World Of Light, Joker and Corrin returned to the facility with Ryoma. They'd invited the Hoshidan to lunch, allowing him to meet with Joker in depth. Unbeknownst to him, Joker had a trick up his own sleeve; He'd called over the Phantom Thieves, merging his world with Corrin's. Once at the dining hall, they greeted them. 

As Ryoma paused in shock, Joker stepped in with a sly grin. "Pardon my abruptness, Prince Ryoma," he said. "But these are my friends from Tokyo, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. You might've seen them around here-" Ryoma shrugged, thinking back to the World Of Light. He was aware some were "Spirits", their personas on "loan" there.

However, with so many like himself, they seemed to blend with the masses. As the Phantom Thieves introduced themselves, Ryoma followed suit. Corrin did the same, studying them. He knew of Yusuke, but the others were unfamiliar to him. He had a sense of them from he and his counterpart's talk prior.

Given their glances, Corrin felt that they shared his intrigue; Their eyes bore into him, asking questions so unspoken. However, he took a seat between Joker and Ryoma as lunch was served. The dining hall offered caprese salads that day, featuring slices of fresh Maxim Tomatoes. Some crusty bread accompanied it, with herbed olive oil for dipping. As everyone ate them, a great sense of vitality gripped them. 

What tension had risen between all seemed to fade then; Despite their unfamiliarity, their group dined civilly, asking of one another. Though Ryoma's interest in Yusuke remained, he wondered about Joker's other friends. As they answered his inquiries, Corrin watched intently. He and Ryoma were in the same boat, gauging their ways.

Both knew little about Joker, much less what had shaped his being. They only hoped that it hadn't corrupted him, like so many that they knew. It seemed like it wasn't so, judging from what the Phantom Thieves said. They and Joker had been through much together, ridding their world of such corruption. While noble, it'd been done under great secrecy.

In their world, they'd been seen as criminals, evading the authorities. Though their ways had been deceptive, it was out of necessity. They revealed themselves as outcasts, so abused by the world around them. Driven by disgust and fury, they became the Phantom Thieves, using their Personas to bring forth change. 

Corrin and Ryoma listened on, mulling it over. Even if their methods were unorthodox, they understood the reasoning well. Back in their world, they'd sought justice, despite Nohr and Hoshido's long-standing rivalry. Both could argue how successful they'd been, even though their nations had come together. However, now was not the time for that. 

The Phantom Thieves had stopped speaking, their focus now on Corrin. In turn, they knew little about him, let alone his counterpart. They'd gotten a sense of his origins from their talk and Joker's asides earlier. However, Ryoma stepped in, explaining the finer details alongside his brother. The Phantom Thieves listened in, as did Joker.

However, as he spoke on, one particular detail gripped their attention the most. "So, you all come from a line of ancient dragons?" Ann asked as Ryoma nodded back. "So, it's not just Corrin, then?" Corrin nodded as well, saying that his Nohrian and Hoshidan families were both of draconic descent. However, he was split between human and dragon blood.

"No way, for real?!" Ryuji shouted, his gaze on Corrin. As Yusuke noted what Ryoma had told him earlier, Ryuji rushed to his side. He shoved Joker away, his face mere inches from Corrin's own. "You're actually a dragon?!" As Corrin nodded coyly, Ryuji's eyes grew wide. "No way, man! Can you breathe fire? Or fly?! Do you have a tail?!" 

Joker froze, torn between pushing his closest friend away or humoring him. Even he wondered the same about Corrin, given his heritage. However, Corrin sat back with his eyes shut. He took a quick breath, only to meet Ryuji's gaze. "My abilities are based around water," Corrin said, his voice flat. "I can to an extent, and I do in both my forms-"

"I see, how fascinating," Yusuke chimed in, peering at Corrin as well. "Forgive me for intruding as Ryuji has done-" Though Ryuji glared at him, he spoke on. "But are you confined as you are now? Do you require great strength to obtain your truest form?" Corrin nodded, mentioning his Dragonstone for such a purpose. "How marvelous!" 

"Yeah, yeah, that's great," Ryuji interrupted them. "But dude, can I see your tail?!" As he reached to Corrin, Ryoma's gaze grew hot. Before he could ease Ryuji away, Joker did so for him. He spoke up, ordering all of his friends to respect Corrin's space. As Joker stood up, Ryuji got back onto his feet. He glanced at Joker, whose focus was set on Corrin.

His eyes widened a bit, sensing what had come between them. Ryuji had only seen such a gaze towards Joker's lovers. Back in Tokyo, he had the choice of many, but nothing too serious came from them. In turn, they let him be, opting to be friends instead. However, Joker treated Corrin with an intimate sort of care. Ryuji grinned softly, glad for his friend.

Given how Corrin responded, Ryuji was sure he shared Joker's affections. He brushed off Joker's abruptness, opting to return to his seat. As he eased into it, the other Phantom Thieves questioned Corrin further. Their curiosity burned on, even if they restrained themselves so. He obliged them, as did Ryoma, who spoke up when needed.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Futaba exclaimed as her eyes lit up. "It's like something out of a video game!" She paused, glancing around herself. Given where they currently resided, everything felt as such. It was the stuff of fantasies, having so many worlds collide into one. "Well, I guess this all is! It's like the dream of a kid, messing around in their room-"

"I suppose it is so," Ryoma said, grabbing her attention. "I've seen a great many things around here, even outside the World Of Light." The Phantom Thieves nodded, thinking back to its space. Though they'd arrived recently, they explored it a bit, learning about the other Spirits present. They had much more to know, more to see and do.

All were grateful for the opportunity, heightening their intrigue. However, they retained some caution, given all who roamed about. It was only polite to, given the might certain fighters possessed. However, all remained civil enough, even with Ryuji's antics. He'd been silent, opting to watch the others chat with Corrin and Ryoma. 

In turn, Joker had left them after collecting everyone's plates. He'd gone to the kitchen to make coffee, cleansing their palettes. As Ryuji sat back in wait, Futaba glanced at him. Ann caught her gaze, sensing what'd come to mind. With a wicked grin, she and Futaba drew close to Ryuji. As they teased him about Corrin, Yusuke went to Ryoma.

"I must admit, you're both well crafted," he said, eying him over. "You and Corrin both! I can see your appeal, as both men and warriors." He paused, cutting himself short. Joker had returned with their coffee and some cups. As he set his tray down, Yusuke nodded to himself. He dared not press the matter of Joker and Corrin's relationship then.

Even if he could sense it, he didn't want to spoil everyone's moods. All were glad with one another, chatting over Joker's coffee. Ann and Corrin took to sugaring it generously, earning the other's approval. As they laughed about it, Yusuke took a seat next to Ryoma. He grinned, inviting Yusuke to his side. "Yours is an intriguing bunch-" Ryoma said to him.

"Indeed, we are," Yusuke replied, mulling it over. "But for better or worse, we are true companions. Fate has brought us together, destined to cleanse the world of corruption." Ryoma nodded, aware of such an honor. Even if he could learn more about them, the Phantom Thieves were worthy of his respect. He could welcome them, alongside Joker. 

"I suppose we've a shared goal here," Ryoma noted, reaching for his coffee cup. "We seek the best of the world, our own or this one." As he sipped his coffee, his gaze fell upon Corrin. Joker sat beside him again, now weary. However, both seemed relieved, glad that all had passed without incident. He paused, his heart now growing warm.

"In turn, we share another interest," Yusuke said, breaking Ryoma's focus. "We seek to aid and protect our loved ones. Is that not your concern, Prince Ryoma?" The Hoshidan nodded back, setting his cup down. He only sought his brother's happiness, freeing him from his life's injustices. Even if it came by chance, he couldn't berate Corrin for it.

"Indeed, it is," Ryoma said, losing himself to his thoughts. "It's always motivated me, even in most dire times." He shivered a bit, considering his troubles in Hoshido. Even after all he'd endured, Ryoma remained strong. It was as much for himself as it was his family and nation; He couldn't let himself fall to doubt or notions of spiteful vengeance.

It wouldn't be fair to what he stood for, much less desired. "I'll admit, I had my concerns about all this," Ryoma said. "I still do, but you all seem like reasonable people. So long as Corrin is happy, I'll support this union." As Yusuke nodded back, Corrin peered at his brother, thanking him softly. Though Joker kept still, he shared Corrin's gratitude.

While Joker fell to the sensation, Chrom entered the dining hall. He'd come in for a later lunch, following several matches earlier. Upon seeing Ryoma, he called out to the fellow warrior. As he invited Chrom to sit by him, the Phantom Thieves excused themselves. Their own duties called forth, refusing to be ignored any longer. 

Joker obliged them, glad to have met with their group. It felt like a rare occurrence now, given their own obligations. His friends were moving forward in their lives, crafting their own futures. He'd remain in them, given their close ties. However, he imagined Corrin among them, standing by his side. All felt so real, his fantasy just within reach. 

Once the Phantom Thieves departed, Joker was left with their cups. He got up again, leaving Chrom and Ryoma to themselves. As he gathered them, Joker felt fingers brush against his hand. He met Corrin's gaze, joined by a tender grin. "It's the least I could do for you," he murmured. "I really liked meeting your friends. They're quite nice, Ren."

Relief washed upon his face, to Corrin's amusement. "I'm glad you think so," Joker said, his voice breathless. "Sometimes you just can't even with 'em, especially Ryuji!" As he laughed it off, Corrin shook his head teasingly. He knew a boisterous nature back home in Odin, prying at all he praised. He couldn't fault Ryuji's curiosity, as brash as it was.

With a laugh, he reached for Joker's hand. As Corrin held onto it, Joker paused, relishing his heat. Their burning desire rose up, caressing them in its embrace. Even Chrom took notice of it, questioning it to Ryoma. The Hoshidan shook his head, advising Chrom to let them be. They stood together for a moment, their faces painted with delight.

However, they parted in time, returning to their work. Once the cups and such were collected, both retreated to the kitchen. Though Ryoma got ready to leave, Chrom reached out to him. "Well, they seem awfully close," he noted to himself. "What's brought all this on, Ryoma?" Ryoma peered at him, speaking of their earlier meeting.

Having met with Joker in the World Of Light, he stumbled upon him with Corrin. He'd spoken of his past, leading him his great transformation. Over lunch, he learned a bit more through the Phantom Thieves. Chrom tilted his head, questioning Ryoma in turn. "Ah, you just missed them," Ryoma replied. "Ren invited them over. I liked them myself-"

Chrom nodded, curious to how that meeting was. He only knew so much about Joker himself, what his life entailed. However, his own work had kept him from prying too much. "They do seem nice," Chrom admitted, mulling over the thought. "Yusuke's a bit like us, isn't he? I suppose it's the hair, but something gets me about him!"

Ryoma nodded, recounting his first meeting with Yusuke. Despite his quirky nature, he had a strong, passionate will. It served him well in life, as it had for Chrom and Ryoma themselves. Chrom listened intently, taking in the finer details. When Corrin and Joker returned, they saw Chrom laughing over Ryoma's time with the Phantom Thieves.

"Oh, you're still here, Ryoma!" Corrin exclaimed, to Chrom's surprise. As his eyes widened, Joker peered at the Ylissean. Ryoma brushed it off and got up from his seat. Corrin shook his head, inviting him to stay put. "It's not like I'm chasing you away or anything! I'm just surprised you're still here, and with Chrom as well!"

"Worry not, Corrin," Ryoma said reassuringly. "I can return to the Dojo in time. I believe Chrom's here for lunch-" Chrom nodded, asking what they'd eaten earlier. Joker replied, to which he shook his head. "Well, if that doesn't suit you, perhaps you'd like something else from the kitchen?" Chrom thought about it, opting to follow his advice.

"Hey, I'll just get a sandwich or something," he said with a grin. "We can go to your Dojo together, I'll drag it with me! What do you say, Ryoma?" Ryoma nodded in kind, allowing Chrom to get up as well. As they went to the kitchen, that familiar relief washed upon Joker and Corrin. Even in silence, both were glad for the other's acceptance.

While he could see himself in Joker's world, Corrin held some doubts. He was a being of two worlds in his own realm; Though Ryoma approved of Joker, he didn't believe that Xander would. He had a fine line to walk, especially where his Nohrian elder was involved. However, he could handle it when the time was right. With a quick breath, Corrin tried to regain his focus.

Aside from his time with Joker, he had other matters to handle. As he checked his smartphone, Joker drew near. "Hey, what you up to?" he asked aloud. Corrin peered at him, speaking of his plans. He had some matches to attend, taking his counterpart's place. "Mind if I join you? To watch, I mean! I don't wanna fight you or anything-"

"Go right ahead, Ren," Corrin said, smirking a bit. "You can help me warm up, all right?" Joker nodded, glad for the opportunity. Like their companions, they left the dining hall, sated by their meal and company. As they walked together, Corrin fell against Joker's right side, grasping it. Silence fell upon them, but Joker's touch said all they needed to then.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days progressed as usual around the facility; Joker fell into his pattern of matches, being called upon frequently. He'd grown to expect it, being a new fighter on the roster. Many were eager to see him in battle, curious about his techniques and moves. Being so busy kept him from Corrin, but Joker knew of his own duties. 

Even if Corrin wasn't as highly requested, he saw some play in their matches. He'd gotten some improvements as well, drawing some intrigue. As such, both were busy with matches, sparring with their fellow fighters. However, they met up after their battles, glad for the other's company.

Both had gleaned more of the other's world since then, revealing their true personas. As different as they were, they shared many things; Both were good-natured at heart, their spirits kind and compassionate. They only wanted to better their worlds, so tainted by ill will and selfishness. They were at the center of such change, toying with fate's hand.

Though they used different methods, their goal was ultimately shared. They sought the best for others, purging them of their wickedness. For Joker, it'd come at a heavy price, but he and the Phantom Thieves triumphed. In turn, Corrin had found peace eventually, following his war's end. However, his struggles were more intimate than Joker's.

While he and the Phantom Thieves fought against the world, Corrin was pitted against family. Both sides loved him dearly, only wanting what was best for him. But vile forces had manipulated him, training him for use against Hoshido. Those he saw as kin were thrust into battle, defending their nations as well. 

It'd been a long journey, one that brought much strife and misfortune. However, Corrin had made his choice, turning their conflict on its head. Initially, his departure to "Smash" was unexpected, even absurd to consider. In time, he returned to his families, trying to ease their lingering tensions. Though the war was over, the scars it left remained.

A sense of distrust lay between Nohr and Hoshido, as it had for ages. However, Corrin knew it couldn't fade instantly; All he could do was bring them together for his sake, at least. Having discussed the matter, Joker nodded in kind. He longed to ease Corrin's burden, no matter the cost. He offered himself again, his own "services" on display.

Corrin accepted eagerly, glad to have such good company. Even if his naysayers within his world and "Smash" remained, Joker would support him. He gazed at the other man, thankful for his presence. The spark of intrigue he felt had grown into a flame, making his heart race. He craved more of Joker, longing to feel his warmth against his own.

However, he acted carefully, still unwilling to alarm Joker. Even if he shared his feelings, they wouldn't be enough. They had so much more to overcome in merging their worlds together. Corrin wasn't sure if it was worth it, given how his families could get. Ryoma approved of Joker, having told his clan about him. Corrin could accept that well enough.

He still feared his Nohrian family's reaction towards Joker, forcing his silence. Of them, Leo and Elise could probably treat him well. Even Camilla could back away once he told her Joker's true intent. Corrin's concern was tied to Xander, the outrage he'd feel at such a relationship. He dared not drag Joker into it, humiliating them both under Xander's eye.

Even he wasn't sure how far it could go, if Xander's hand was needed. For all the time they'd spent together, Joker remained elusive. He always seemed one step ahead of him, despite his coy nature. Corrin could reason with it as a side effect of his crafted persona. It was what most came to him for, how Joker had won such mass appeal.

He'd been called into "Smash" as such, not as Ren Amamiya. Though Corrin adored the latter, "Joker" remained an enigma. He hadn't encountered him yet, to his surprise. Even with his popularity, Joker had kept him hidden. He eased the thought away, believing it a choice on Joker's part. If he was to reveal himself, it'd be on his own terms alone.

 

However, Corrin's concern came to a head one day. Much like his own entrance, it'd arrived suddenly, leaving a distinct mark. Upon experiencing it, Corrin wondered if Joker had felt the same way prior. In that sense, he could sympathize with him, aware of the reason for his hesitation. While their attraction remained, its true force had finally come.

That afternoon found them the facility's waiting lobby, awaiting more matches. The day was winding down, so they expected a battle or two at most. As Joker fiddled with the coffee machine, Corrin chatted with the Mii Brawler. They were in the room's center, made up like a miniature boxing ring. The Brawler stretched, loosening his muscles.

He'd been in only a few matches lately, leaving him antsy. He spoke on the matter, to which Corrin nodded. In turn, he offered himself as a sparring partner, to the Brawler's delight. They broke into combat, with Corrin taking the Brawler's punches. Joker turned to them, drawn by their commotion. He was willing to tolerate it, but only to a limit.

That point came when Corrin glanced at him, unaware of the Brawler's placement. His fist met a pale cheek, causing Corrin to recoil. As he stumbled back, Joker stepped in, shooing the Brawler away. "No, it's fine, Ren," Corrin rasped out. "It's my fault, I wasn't watching Saul." The Brawler nodded his head frantically, softening the blow a bit.

Before he could defend himself, the announcer's voice rang through the speakers. "Today's final battles!" he proclaimed. "Mii Brawler vs Luigi!" The Brawler gave an appreciative shrug, glad for any fighter. As Luigi burst into their space, the announcer spoke on. "Ice Climbers vs Young Link!" Within moments, their bunch appeared, chasing one another.

The Brawler and Luigi trailed behind them, awaiting their own battle. Joker and Corrin stood by, unsure of what would come. Corrin sensed that Joker would be called away, given his recent popularity. However, he sensed his own work was done for the day. As Corrin went for some coffee, the announcer's voice blared again.

"Wii Fit Trainer vs Lucario!" he exclaimed, to their surprise. As they considered such a match up, the pair strolled in together. The Trainer toyed with Lucario's ears, earning her an appreciative huff. While Joker shrugged it off, the announcer pressed on. "Greninja vs Sheik! And Joker vs Corrin!" Both froze, floored by his declaration. 

They supposed it inevitable, given the numerous fighters about. With that many options, they were bound to meet in time. However, neither expected it to be this day. Joker felt uneasy, eyeing over Corrin. He was still dazed, rubbing his cheek. He locked onto Joker's gaze, captive to the pain within it. "I'll have some later, then-" he said, stepping away.

Joker's gaze grew blank, caught between duty and desire. "Don't feel so bad, Ren," Corrin assured him. "You said it yourself, you don't want to fight me. It's what the sponsors have in store, like it's fate-" Joker shook his head, trying to settle himself. However, he felt Corrin against him, pulling him close. "But don't hold back, okay?"

They stood together, their heat melting into one another. Ruby met silver, with Corrin pleading him on. "Fine, I'll do it-" Joker said, trying to pry himself away. Despite Corrin's somber expression, Joker knew it was for their own good. Even if he had to fight his beloved, he'd do it properly. "But go ahead of me, all right? I need to get ready."

Corrin nodded, now curious and wanting. As Joker motioned forward, Corrin heeded his call with a grin. Soon, his back was to Joker as he walked with Greninja and Sheik. Joker chuckled to himself, gearing up for his "show". He took a quick breath, letting his crafted persona take root. Once ready, he shook himself off, eager to see Corrin again.

 

For their battle, "Mementos" had been chosen, befitting Joker's own world. It bore its "standard" appearance, painted in red and black. Corrin could see himself fitting in it, his armor blending with its tones. However, he set the thought aside, wondering where Joker was. They had to coordinate their entrances, leaving him a bit uneasy.

Corrin studied Mementos, drawn in by its stylized depiction of urban reaches. It was held on threads, the chains of life itself. He could only imagine traipsing about such a city, so sleek and elegant. As he peered into the distance, a rush of darkness fell upon the other platform. The form revealed itself as Joker, who stood proudly, adjusting his right glove.

By instinct, Corrin stepped back, tapping the Omega Yato's tip on the ground. He kept in place, mesmerized by Joker's new image. The unassuming man he knew was overtaken by a sleek, dark figure. He was draped in a flowing coat, set open to reveal his slender form. Beneath it lay a black waistcoat and pants, accented by his red gloves.

However, the greatest change lay in his demeanor, painted upon his face. Joker's smirk said it all, beckoning him to battle. Corrin nodded, unable to refuse him just yet. If they were to fight, he'd make it an honorable one. He dashed towards Joker, only for him to follow suit. In turn, Corrin took note of his domino mask, further transforming him. 

It made him feel even sleeker and exotic, almost feline in a way. In battle, Joker moved with impeccable grace, swiftly jabbing with his dagger. Corrin could only counter as he could, slashing him with the Yato. Its force stunned Joker, keeping him away. However, he recovered, forcing his hand. Corrin launched himself at Joker, twisting his body about.

In response, Joker drew back, only to rush towards him with an uppercut. "You're mine!" he growled, his voice even huskier. Despite his own desire, it sent a chill down Corrin's spine. His aggression was stoked, forcing him to dodge it. He activated his draconic ascent, rising into the air with his wings. Joker stepped back, gazing up in awe.

In a way, Corrin had put himself at stake, displaying his deepest self. He'd awakened his true persona, merging human and dragon's blood. It was a sight to behold, unlike most in his own world. However, it was not to last, for Corrin suddenly soared down. He'd transformed his left arm into a lance, crafted from what appeared to be silver scales.

Joker thought it a result of his dragon's essence, so transforming him. Even if he hadn't seen it prior, it stood to enough reason. He'd just never had the opportunity to see it, as Corrin kept to his human form. They hadn't been pitted in battle before, coaxing them to victory. In this case, both had to use the best of themselves to ensure triumph.

Before Joker could dash away, Corrin had pinned him with his dragon's lance. He jabbed Joker a few times before stepping back. Though Joker countered with jabs of his dagger, he fell to Corrin's true force. His opponent had summoned a sort of dark energy, made to bite and tear. He released it from his transformed arm, stunning Joker with its might.

As he lay on the ground, Corrin shifted into his human form. He eyed him over, catching his breath. Even in the heat of battle, Joker was stunning to see. His locks had become even more tousled, more alluring. Though the mask, a hint of silver peeked out, shining with vigor. Corrin fell to his desire again, an advantage Joker took without warning.

He jumped back onto his feet, giving Corrin a wicked grin. As its sultry manner struck him, Joker snapped his fingers, invoking Eiha's force. It surrounded Corrin, forcing its own dark energy upon him. He froze, his eyes narrowed and his mouth slack. While it paralyzed him, Joker lunged at Corrin, swiping him fiercely with his dagger. 

Once Eiha's force faded, Corrin shook his head, regaining his focus. He ran towards Joker, swiping him with the Yato again. Joker dodged his blows, kicking him away. As Corrin recoiled, Joker got out his pistol. Within moments, he shot at Corrin, alternating between that and jabs of his dagger. What his armor couldn't shield struck him sharply.

Despite his pain, Corrin struck back, using his transformed arm again. As they fought one another, a grand power rose upon them. It'd come from their battle, based around how much damage they dealt and accepted. It was nearly at its peak, allowing them their ultimate attack. With a final jab from Corrin, Joker was able to unleash his force.

Joker shot him a lurid grin, just as striking as his blows had been earlier. Crimson flames surrounded him, his eyes glowing. He dashed towards Corrin, knocking him off his feet. As he tried to stay upright, Corrin was transported to another realm, one painted ruby. Several unfamiliar figures revealed themselves, their voices achingly familiar.

Ryuji called out to him, Corrin's presence a glad surprise. Ann and Futaba followed suit, giving him a quick wave. Yusuke nodded, glancing at Joker. He followed his friend's lead, calling them all to motion. "Time for some brutality!" Morgana's distant voice cried out. Corrin watched as the Phantom Thieves jumped up, joined by Joker.

In an instant, their blows struck him, forcing the will from his body. He fell to their touch, staggering on his feet. As he arched back, a burst of might spewed from within, causing him to fall. Corrin and Joker returned to Mementos, where the former was flung from it. Once he returned to its space, Corrin saw Joker nearby, his gaze triumphant.

"Game!" the announcer called from afar. At his declaration, their match had ended. Both were free to be as they were beforehand. As Corrin shook himself off, Joker ran to him, his aura having shifted. Though he still retained his persona's garb, his gaze was tender. Corrin met it, still in a daze. Through battle, he'd finally seen Joker's truest form.

It lived up to all others claimed of it, an exquisitely stunning sight. But even through its dark glamour, the "Joker" he knew lay beneath it. It gleamed within his gaze, as adoring as always. "Ren, that was incredible!" Corrin exclaimed, draping himself against Joker. "It's like you were a different person out there! Where'd you learn to-" 

Joker drew even closer, his gaze smoldering. His hands moved lower, falling firm against Corrin's waist. Their tension rose, urging them to shatter it. "Back in Tokyo," Joker said, his grasp tight. "When I became who I really am." Corrin watched him, still a bit puzzled. "This, this is me, Corrin. All I am, all I want to be, is right in front of you."

Corrin nodded, his heart pounding. "I just hope you can accept it," Joker said, his voice breathless. "It's all I have to offer. I hope the 'show's' been good for you." They stood in place, their tension intense. All they craved of each other had reached its limit, ready to break. By baring their inner selves to the other, it'd come about, free of any hesitation.

"Of course I can, Ren," Corrin said, reeling with glee. "You don't need to keep yourself from me. I'm glad to see all of you here-" He leaned in, their noses nearly touching. But Joker pried his hands away, lifting the right one up. Corrin watched him, trying to make sense of all. With a swift pull, he'd taken off his mask, revealing his eyes fully.

Corrin gazed at him, now aware of what Joker offered him. Without any cover, his eyes held an untold power, at once fierce and sensuous. "I'm glad, Corrin," Joker said, putting his mask away. "Even if fate brought us to this point, I still appreciate it." He returned to Corrin, stroking his cheek, still tender from before. "Being with you feels so right to me-" 

"I know what you mean," Corrin murmured, melting under his touch. "I feel the same. Ren, no matter who you are, I want to be with you." Without warning, he grabbed Joker's waist, smashing them together again. All that they craved had come forth, sultry within their silence. With a wanting grin, Corrin pulled Joker into a kiss, setting both aflame.

As its heat engulfed them, Corrin's hand rose up, running through tousled locks. They only made him crave more, with both hands dropping even lower. Though stunned, Joker gave in with just as much might. Before they knew it, both had fallen below, still holding the other. When they broke for air, they lay together, laughing with a hot, aching delight.


	5. Chapter 5

Following their match, the pair parted ways to get ready before dinner that night. The sense of the other lingered upon them, as did their kiss. It stoked them so, filling them with lustful desire. They'd finally broken through their minds' barrier, allowing them to indulge it. But the barrier of their worlds remained, its weight palpable upon them.

However, they could handle the matter when needed, bound together. As ludicrous as it felt, both believed their lands could come as one. The thought had come to them before, a hazy sort of vision. It felt like a mirage, speaking to their greatest desire. While they mulled it over, their work kept it at bay, seeking a proper means of release.

But like a river in the desert, its presence tempted them so. It continued to do so over the passing days; Though many dinners had passed, Joker and Corrin took them as one. They were inseparable, just as joined as the other pairs present. The other fighters were glad, having felt a sense of their desire before.

Now that they'd revealed it, all could rejoice in their new bond. Corrin's counterpart was still tied to her duties elsewhere, keeping her away. But even when she returned, Joker vowed to be with "his" Corrin. They'd work it out somehow, even if their future remained hazy. For the moment, he was just glad to be with his newly found lover.

 

On that given afternoon, Joker watched Corrin from his seat, captivated by his joyful aura. Even as they lounged about after their work, he was glad. It seemed like Corrin could mine happiness from anything about, illuminating his form. He admired it greatly, glad for such optimism. Joker took a breath, glad for his lover's grateful nature.

Corrin shot him an adoring glance, his focus on the Mii Fighters. All were in a sitting room, discussing things around the facility. In particular, the Gunner's interest was set on fashion featured in a catalogue. It related to possible Mii Costumes, depicting those from other worlds. Though she had her favorites, it was ultimately up to their sponsors.

"Look at these choices!" the Gunner said wistfully. "I love these Gunner 'Cuphead and Mugman' outfits!" She examined them further, drawing her companions' attention. Now aware of them, the Gunner grinned back. "Oh, what'd you guys like? There's so many to pick from, I can't imagine-" Corrin stepped to them, voicing his opinions on the matter.

"Well, how about a 'Sekiro' one for Finn?" he asked, pointing to the Swordfighter. As his eyes lit up, the Brawler drew close to Corrin. With a click of his tongue, he spoke on. "Saul, a 'Scorpion' outfit would suit you well!" The Brawler thought on it, only to break into a giddy grin. At once, the Mii Fighters gathered, musing over such attire.

"Well, look at you, Corrin!" Joker spoke up, to their surprise. "You're so hip and trendy now!" They peered at him, questioning his own intrigue. However, Corrin approached him, sensing its cause. He leaned in with a sly smirk on his lips. Joker paused, holding back his own cheeky grin. "I didn't expect you to know so much about other worlds-" 

"What do you expect?" Corrin said, his eyes a bit narrowed. "What do you think I've been doing all this time?" Joker nodded, considering his travels elsewhere. Before his arrival, his counterpart had acted as the facility's "main" Corrin. That freed him up for whatever he pleased; While he met with his families, the greater world called to him.

Ever since his counterpart's uprising, he'd been out exploring other realms. He was careful to stay out of any conflicts there, unaware of the consequences. Corrin had no business in them either way, opting to keep to his journey. He'd learned about many worlds, their unique ways and customs. On occasion, such knowledge revealed itself.

"I suppose you're right," Joker said, trying to calm himself. "Some of it had to stick. Even you're not so thick. Well, in the head, at least-" Corrin grimaced a bit, drawing Joker's concern. As he apologized, Corrin scoffed at him. "So, what all did you see out there? I'd love to know-" With a nod back, Corrin drew close, brushing Joker's left cheek. 

"Gods, where do I begin?" Corrin said, easing down. Joker moved to accommodate him, their space scant. "Well, after departing Nohr, I went to-" However, Corrin was lost to his talk, wedging himself beside Joker. The Mii Fighters watched them, curious if either would notice. Even with their group's banter, the pair's tension hung heavy in the air. 

Curious as they were about Corrin's travels, they didn't want to spoil the moment. Corrin merely spoke on, describing his time elsewhere. He adjusted himself by Joker's side, to his eager surprise. Corrin drew closer, practically atop his lover. "So then I left Weyard," he said gladly. "It's a lovely land. In a way, it reminds me of both Nohr and Hoshido-" 

The Mii Fighters paused, distracting themselves with his claim. Such a realm seemed familiar, if vaguely. As they mulled it over, Corrin made himself comfortable. He sat on Joker's lap, set tight against him. As their eyes locked, Joker held onto Corrin's waist. His breath hitched, his skin hot. Their desire was at its peak, dragging both into its grasp. 

However, the Mii Fighters' discomfort was at its own peak. "Weyard?" the Swordfighter asked aloud. "Isn't that where Isaac comes from?" Corrin grew stiff, now aware of his position. He felt Joker's weight beneath him, his lover's fingers against his hips. He peered down at Joker, who gave him a coy grin. Corrin shook his head and got up.

As he adjusted himself, his face grew a hot, stinging red. He really hadn't meant to go so far, especially next to his fellow fighters. "My apologies, everyone," Corrin breathed out. "I just, I,-" As his heart raced, Joker reached for his hands. He shook his head again, excusing himself from the room. Joker blinked, reasoning with his own dismay.

Once Corrin had gone, Joker slumped in his seat, still flustered. The heat that'd enticed him now made him uneasy. The Mii Fighters peered at him, trying to break their tension. "Whoa, things got a bit heavy, didn't they?" the Brawler asked as Joker nodded shakily. "Man, 'Corn's' really into you, isn't he?" Joker groaned, unsure of how to answer him.

The Swordfighter took heed of his unease, stepping to Joker. "All fine and well," he said. "But it's a bit much, like he'd take you right there-" The Swordfighter paused, blushing a bit. He peered at Joker, wondering how far he and Corrin had gone privately. Theirs was a passionate union, their desire clear. However, he shook off such thoughts as improper.

It wasn't any of his business, much less the other fighters'. All that lay between them was their concern, even if they presented it so openly. "Well, I'm glad for you anyway-" the Swordfighter admitted. "You've been good for Corrin! I've never seen him so happy." Joker grinned, glad for his approval. "Especially after all he's been through." 

Joker nodded, thinking back to his lover's various trials. "Yeah, it's true," the Gunner chimed in. "Even out of 'Smash', he can't seem to get a break! He's always in some mess or another." She shook her head, feeling a bit uneasy for Corrin. "So, it's good he came back now! You must really love him, don't you?" Joker's eyes instantly snapped open. 

The Gunner froze, trying to backtrack on her inquiry. As she apologized, Joker eased out of his seat. "It's fine, Hannah," he said, stepping to the Mii Fighters. "It's not like I don't, but-" He glanced at the door that Corrin had passed through. Joker could only imagine how he felt, his own mind astir. "But I don't know how serious I can get. Should I risk it?"

The Brawler and Swordfighter glanced at each other, their own eyes wide. They wanted to hope for Joker, despite their own uncertainty. With a quick breath, Joker walked to the door. The Mii Fighters trailed alongside him, their gazes pleading. "I want him so bad," Joker said, his fingers against the door. "No matter what happens, I'll wait for him." 

"Well, hang in there!" the Gunner consoled him. She patted his back as her companions nodded. "You'll figure it out! It can't be worse than when you called Bayonetta 'Mom'-" As the Brawler laughed aloud, the door opened, forcing Joker away. "And speak of the devil! Well, witch-" Bayonetta smirked at the Gunner, who explained herself.

"Ah, I see," Bayonetta said as Solid Snake stepped in alongside her. "Well, where is my 'boy', then? Perhaps some quality time would ease his worries?" Snake pulled the door back, revealing Joker against a wall. As he and the Brawler snickered at him, Bayonetta pulled him away. "Come on, lad. Take a breather with us, we're playing poker today!"

Joker shook himself off, opting to take Bayonetta up on her offer. He figured it was the least he could do until Corrin's return. With a quick nod, he followed her to a nearby table. As Snake welcomed their other guests, the Mii Fighters stepped outside. All present needed to clear their minds, for one reason or another then.

 

Following his time with the Mii Fighters, Corrin gathered with the rest of his world's nobles. He figured they could grasp his issue more than any others. They had their own issues around romance, be it in their worlds or this one. As Corrin sat back, Marth drew close, asking if he needed anything. He shook his head, only for Roy to speak.

"So, this is about you and Joker?" he asked. "How's that working out, anyway?" Corrin paused, taking a quick breath. He spoke of his time with Joker, how it awakened new longings within him. As he carried on, his fellow nobles listened with rapt attention. While fancies between fighters sprang up, they were usually minor infatuations. 

However, Corrin's desire felt much deeper, akin to that of his homeland. Robin mulled over such support, that which bonded two people together. If raised to its highest level, the pair were sure to be wed. Robin knew of such concerns, especially tied to those from another world. Corrin had to tread carefully, lest he unnerve Joker with such attention.

"That's quite the tale, Corrin," Robin remarked. "I guess you're still torn between worlds with this!" Corrin nodded, mulling it over. Even outside of his world, he attracted much attention, leading him to trouble. He tried to stay away from it, but he couldn't resist on occasion. He toyed with some courtships in his world, only for them to fall apart.

From what he knew, he and Joker were alike in such regards. He had some romantic interests in Tokyo, vying for his attention. But even with their intrigue, it wasn't enough for Joker. By meeting each other, their passions were fully awakened. For as different as they were, they shared many other facets. That was what drew him so close to Joker.

In his own way, he was a kindred spirit, one so controlled by fate's whims. "I suppose I am," Corrin said with some remorse. "Even here, I can't escape trouble! If Ren goes with me, I know it'll find him, too!" He glanced down, clutching his cheeks. "But he's done so well with all I've told him! Even so, I love being with him. I know he feels the same, but-"

"Yeah, it's what Ryoma said," Chrom chimed in. "He's seen you everywhere with him lately! Do you really care for Joker that much?" Corrin paused, only to nod back. As his companions discussed the matter, Chrom got up and sat by him. "I mean, is it like what Lucina has with Robin?" As she groaned to herself, Chrom spoke on with authority.

"I only mention it because I care," he said to his kin. "About you, about Robin, and about Corrin in this regard." He nodded to himself while Robin eased closer to Lucina. She fell against him, glad for his support. As they held each other, their focus returned to Corrin. "So, you think it's that serious with Joker? We've been listening for a while, you know-" 

Though Marth shook his head, he had to agree with his descendant. At times, it felt like Corrin just wanted to praise Joker. All were well aware of that, but it offered them little to hold onto. Their issues remained their own, not that of the group's. In order to ease them, external aid was needed. Marth spoke of it as Corrin gathered his thoughts.

"Well, I do care for him," Corrin admitted to them. "I love everything about him, if that counts! But I still don't know, and-" His voice trailed off as a thought struck him. He peered at his companions, running over Marth's claim. "Wait, just what did you do?!" Corrin glared at them, causing them to fall silent. Only Chrom could own up to it.

"See, we were concerned for you," he explained, now uneasy. "You were in knots about this whole Joker thing, so we summoned Xander to help!" Corrin's eyes snapped open as he clenched his teeth. Though Chrom tried to laugh it off, the others kept silent. Their doubts had proven themselves, now falling on Chrom's person.

As Marth sighed to himself, Robin and Lucina stepped in help Chrom. "No, I don't want to hear it!" Corrin groused, jamming a thumb between his eyes. As they narrowed, he prepared himself from within. He'd been dreading Xander's response, how he'd see Joker as a person. He demanded only the best for his own "little" prince.

Even with Joker's own care, he was "beneath" Corrin by nature alone. It'd take a lot of convincing to even sway him at all. With a shake of his head, Corrin got up, readying himself to face his brother. "I appreciate the effort, everyone," he announced. "But I fear it's only gotten worse for me. Just direct me to Xander and I'll go from there, okay?"

His fellow royals nodded back, allowing him to go to the door. As he reached for its handle, it swung open. Xander stood within reach, flanked by the Mii Gunner and Brawler. "Well, well, here's the man himself," Corrin muttered, glancing at Xander. "Thanks, you two." As they nodded back, Corrin asked where they found him.

"He was at the front door," the Brawler said with a shrug. "So we let him in, askin' why he came. We figured Leo and Camilla must've been summoned earlier, since you need 'em for this guy!" He turned to Xander, who nodded back. The Gunner reached for his hand, pulling him to her side. With another nod, the Brawler bid their group farewell.

The Gunner followed suit, walking with her lover as Xander went to Corrin. Meanwhile, the other nobles watched them, curious to what would be. "Hello, brother," Corrin said softly. "I hope you're well. Chrom says you were summoned under his hand-" Xander nodded again, his gaze stern. "How are Leo and Camilla, anyway? What about Elise?"

"They're doing fine," Xander said, eying over Corrin. "But this does not concern them. Are you all right, Corrin?" His hands fell upon Corrin's shoulders, drawing them close. "Tell me everything, what has this 'Joker' done with you?" As Corrin's eyes grew wide, Xander fell uneasy. "I asked about his ways, what his band of thieves do to others-"

Corrin bit his lower lip, falling to his brother's grasp once more. Silence surrounded them, urging Xander on. "Do you wish to associate with such people?" he asked, his gaze cold. "Are you aware of their misdeeds?" Corrin nodded uneasily, speaking in the Phantom Thieves' defense. All they did was in the name of justice, ridding their world of evil.

"Even so, they've no right to disrupt their land as such!" Xander groused, easing away from Corrin. "Their offenses are numerous, they're-" He paused, catching sight of the other nobles present. In his haste, Corrin neglected to inform his brother that they sat by. Xander shook his head, easing Corrin away. Chrom stepped to them, still sheepish.

He nodded to Xander, thanking him for his presence. "It is no trouble, Prince Chrom," he replied back. "I came with regards to Corrin. I care for him deeply, and was concerned for his safety-" As Corrin shook his head teasingly, Xander grasped his right hand. Both were caught in a battle of wills, fighting for what they deemed proper.

"Xander, I understand your concern," Corrin noted, meeting his brother's gaze. "But perhaps we can discuss this privately?" Xander nodded, holding Corrin's hand even tighter. Within moments, he was dragged off to his quarters. Once in them, he felt a familiar, stifling sense. Even within its cozy space, he felt as he did in his fortress.

 

With a quick breath, Corrin sat on the couch, inviting Xander to do so. He took his lead, easing close to Corrin. "Now then, tell me about 'Joker'," Xander asked of him. "How did you meet with such a man?" Corrin nodded, his mouth in a straight line. On soft breath, he spoke about his return. Following his counterpart's leave, he got to know Joker.

What he saw of him was stunning, setting his senses aflame. Despite his restraint, Xander sensed the desire between them. He spoke of Joker tenderly, as though they were to be wed. Though he brought Corrin great joy, he also offered a great concern. "Even so, heed lightly," Xander ordered him. "One's mind can play tricks, you know."

"Yes, but please try and be fair," Corrin pleaded back. "I've known him since my return here. Give him a chance, he's a good man!" Xander's gaze pierced his own, making him uneasy. However, he forced his resolve, aware of his brother's steely nature. "We've learned so much about each other! Even Ryoma knows about him, after our-" 

Xander's eyes grew side, his brow furrowed. Corrin forced himself to keep steady, lest he grow faint. "So Ryoma has known of this since it began?" Xander asked as he nodded back. "Has 'Joker' forced you to keep it from me?" Corrin shook his head, speaking on his lover's behalf. Though he held no shame for Joker, he dreaded Xander's reaction in turn.

"I see, then," Xander said, now resigned. "Corrin, you don't need to keep secrets from me. You know that." Corrin could only nod, still feeling as he did in captivity. He knew Xander only meant well, seeking to protect him. However, he'd grown harsh again, now even coarse. It brought his greatest pain, that which he tried to hide away.

"Yes, I do," Corrin admitted, fretting to himself. "I should have told you once it was serious." He sighed, falling into the couch. As he slumped down, Xander held onto him. "Just be fair to Ren, okay? He's been through much as well. Don't take his past against him, he's a good man-" Corrin's voice broke away, only to be silenced by Xander's touch.

"I understand, Corrin," Xander said, firm against his brother's left side. "I've no right to take him from you." He met Corrin's gaze, now a bit misty. His hand rose up, running through silver locks. "But I still need to clear matters for myself. I'll meet with Ryoma, and we can carry on from there." Corrin nodded, holding onto the hope rising within him.


	6. Chapter 6

Following their meeting, Xander left Corrin's quarters with his brother in tow. Though they were to find Ryoma, Joker remained on their minds. Corrin presumed he'd left their room as well, leading him elsewhere. Xander trailed behind him, curious to see the man for himself. As they roamed the facility, they chatted, discussing recent events in Nohr.

Meanwhile, Joker sat in on Bayonetta and her group's game; While he still longed for Corrin, their company drew him in. He figured he could play a few rounds, indulging in their atmosphere. Their group reminded him of the Phantom Thieves, their natures just as teasingly playful. It was a rag-tag group, chatting as they leafed through their cards.

Bayonetta sat at its head, with Solid Snake and Ganondorf flanking her. Joker sat by Snake's free side, peering at their other guests. Wario was within reach, as were Wolf, Bowser, Dark Pit and King K. Rool. Pichu managed to sneak in, clinging onto Bowser's shell. Though they'd laughed him off, Bayonetta humored the creature a bit.

As such, Pichu sat among their game's "pot", heaped in their table's center. He fiddled with his cards, his side rubbing against some Gold. All were playing to win numerous treasures from other worlds; In addition to the facility's currency, some of Wario's old treasures lay about. It was joined by assorted Hylian artifacts, as well as fine plantains.

K. Rool gave the produce an appraising glance, his mouth watering. However, he had to win their rewards "honestly" today; Even among their unruly group, none would tolerate cheating. All had to turn off their smartphones for the occasion; Though Joker was a bit wary, he obliged. Anything so pressing would come to him later, free of that technology.

However, it'd left Corrin unable to contact him, despite his many attempts. He accepted it with resignation, opting to search the facility further. Xander followed him, still unsure of Joker's ways. The incident only made him more wary of the other man; As Corrin tried to reassure him, he kept silent, steadily searching for Joker, and his truth.

Meanwhile, Joker was engrossed in their game, watching it unfold. He'd been toying with Pichu, letting his thoughts rise. However, he couldn't ignore Bowser's uncanny luck, sweeping all in its path. In turn, he grinned, proudly displaying his given hand. "Well, I fold," Wolf said, setting his own cards down. "Hey, hand me a smoke there, Snake." 

As he obliged, Snake offered some to their crowd, alongside cigars. Joker declined, now lost to his thoughts. "You more of a vape guy, kid?" he rasped out. As he shook his head, Snake eased into his seat. "You still tore up 'bout this 'Kam' thing, man?" Joker nodded softly, Corrin's image racing in his mind. He'd left so suddenly, leaving him to worry. 

Joker only hoped that he was doing well for himself. The last thing either of them needed was any more trouble for their relationship; They still had some matters to handle on their own, away from prying eyes. Joker tried to ease his nerves, drinking some Chateau Romani that Ganondorf brought. He slumped back, clutching his glass. In time, one glass turned to many, dulling his pain a bit.

Their game's pot had grown even larger, nearly covering the Treasures he'd offered. For the moment, Corrin was the greatest treasure he "owned". Joker spoke under his breath, lost to his lover's image. Bowser took note of it, wryly suggesting Corrin be added to the pot. "Hey, why not?" he asked Joker. "Make 'em like 'Pink Gold' Peach, and there ya go!"

"Yeah, right," Wario said, scoffing at him. "Show of hands, guys: Who'd want a 'Hoshido Silver' Corrin 'round here?" As the others laughed in turn, Joker's hand rose up. He took a breath, realizing that Bayonetta's hand had also risen. Wario glanced at to her, shooting Bayonetta a wry grin. "Well, well, there! Lookin' for another boy-toy, Bayo?"

"Oh, I'd never steal my 'boy's' love from him," Bayonetta purred, turning to Joker. "But I do enjoy Corrin's company. Whenever he's about, of course-" As their group chuckled, Joker sat up, now aware of that possibility. Even if he could reason with their situation, Corrin's flighty nature could dash his hopes. Joker knew the greater world called to him.

Many realms were open to his exploration, granted he had time to visit them. Corrin's counterpart was still off on her own travels, living freely. Though he and "his" Corrin got some messages from her, she kept to herself. Joker could only imagine what she was up to now; No matter the case, she'd return eventually, leaving he and Corrin unsettled.

With that above his head, Joker shook himself off. He had to find Corrin and try to sort out their situation. Only then could he carry on with their relationship properly. As he eased up, his legs quaked, to his surprise. Joker clutched at their table, trying to steady himself. However, he wobbled about, his heartbeat now erratic.

"Hold up there, kid," Snake said, reaching for Joker's arm. "You can't go out like that! Come on, you're shakin' like a leaf!" Though he paused, Joker grew aware of his limbs' eerie looseness. In his worry, he'd underestimated the Chateau's strength, falling to its effects. With a resigned nod at Snake, he returned to his seat, waiting for it to wear off.

 

As the game carried on, their room's door suddenly opened. "We've no luck elsewhere," Corrin said, walking in with Xander. "It's worth a shot-" He peered inside, catching wind of their poker game. Joker soon caught his attention, his lover's gaze set below. As Joker peered at his cards, Xander took a moment to study their space, and the other guests.

They seemed to be an uncouth group, like those he'd seen in less reputable taverns. "Hey, it's-a me!" Joker shouted, his voice a bit slurred. As he held up his "Joker" card, their group laughed in turn. With a cheeky grin, he sat back, setting all his cards down. As he peered up, Corrin came into view, joined by a tall, imposing man in dark armor.

Joker froze, taking in the other man's sight. "Lord Xander?" he stammered out, growing aware of the situation. Given Corrin's description of his eldest brother, their new guest fit it perfectly. His curt nod only confirmed his great fear, driving him into silent dismay. Though his heart beat even faster, Joker forced himself up to greet the Nohrian Lord.

On shaky legs, he faced Xander, extending his hand towards him. "Oh, yes, sir," Joker said as Xander reached towards him. "Glad to meet you. Ah, I'm Ren Amamiya, I'm a 'newcomer' here, from Tokyo." As he shook Xander's hand, Corrin watched them, his own stance shaky. His brother's steely gaze remained, staring them both down.

Despite Xander's claims to the contrary, his worst fear had been confirmed. He saw Joker as "unworthy", mere criminal scum. He reached out to Joker, trying to steady them both. Xander pulled away, his demeanor still stern. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ren," he said, studying Joker's form. "I've heard about you from many others, including Corrin."

"Well, then!" Joker exclaimed, feeling his breath hitch. As he caught it, his group peered at Xander. All felt their tension, a heavy weight upon all present. Though their chatter ceased, their sight was locked on Joker. "Excuse me, you caught me off guard. Anyway, I hope it's all good. I've, ah, gotten to know Corrin a lot since I've been here-"

Xander nodded, reinforcing such a sentiment. That much was clear, given his brother's devotion to Joker. Even now, Corrin seemed to cling onto him, set against his left side. "Even so, we've just discussed the matter," Xander said, glancing at Corrin. "Ren, I am aware you've been courting Corrin. I've no right to impose on my 'Little Prince's'-"

"Wait up, he's your 'Little Prince'?!" Wolf asked, spitting out his words. As Corrin nodded softly, Wolf gave Wario a wry glance. Within moments, they burst out laughing, slapping the table beneath them. As Corrin blushed and turned away, Xander's own face grew hot with rage. Joker ordered them to stop, but to no avail.

They kept on laughing and hooting it up, now joined by Bowser and Pichu. The latter clutched his cheeks, unable to contain himself. Meanwhile, Snake glared at them while Bayonetta gave Joker an uneasy glance. "Calm yourselves, all!" Ganondorf commanded their group. "I'm sure Lord Xander has business for us. He's not here to be laughed at-"

Xander gave Ganondorf a sharp nod, allowing all to fall into silence. "You are correct-" Xander replied, his voice drawing off. He paused, asking for the other man's name in turn. Ganondorf obliged, introducing himself and his companions. As Xander waved to them, they drew closer. "By that, I refer to Ren and Corrin's courtship, King Ganondorf."

Ganondorf nodded back, easing into his seat to watch their pair. Both were still shaken up, unsure of themselves. Xander remained steady, his gaze as stern as his own. "Now, I'd like to learn about you myself, Ren," he said, leaning in closer. "I wish to see your true character." Joker nodded, seeing it as a reasonable enough request.

"But, of course, sir," he replied, frozen in place. "I, I understand your concern. We've been so tangled up that it never came to me-" Corrin nodded, speaking on his behalf. He just couldn't bear to be away from Joker. All either man wanted was the other, devoted to them. In that respect, Xander could accept their courtship, as sudden as it'd come.

However, his concerns towards Joker remained. He'd already "taken" Corrin's heart, swaying him to his side. Even if he could resist Joker's "dark" pull, the matters of their different worlds remained. "Even so, I've a right to know," Xander declared, his voice low. "It's unfair to 'favor' one side over another." Corrin grimaced, his heart pounding.

Ryoma had come to him with that same concern upon meeting Joker; While he'd grown to accept him, he'd been civil about it. He didn't wish to awaken Nohr and Hoshido's rivalry, especially towards his personal matters. "I know, Xander," Corrin said, steadying himself. "But we've discussed this before. They don't need to know everything here-" 

He motioned towards Bayonetta's poker group, their gazes set on him and Joker. They'd leaned in even closer, now reeking of smoke and milk. Xander nodded to him, stepping away. "Perhaps we should speak with Ren elsewhere?" Corrin asked as Joker nodded eagerly. "I'm sure we're just disrupting Bayonetta's game, after all!"

"Oh, nonsense!" Bayonetta said, motioning towards herself. "It's nothing we're not used to, per se. You're more than welcome to sit in with us. Especially me and my 'boy'-" She laughed, winking at Joker. As he groaned softly, Xander's gaze fell upon her. He asked of her ties to him, given their resemblance. "We've no relation, contrary to popular belief." 

Xander apologized on her behalf, to which she grinned. "It's not matter at all, milord," she teased him. "It just seemed natural to be drawn to one another. We love to 'steal' hearts, it seems! And break them on occasion-" As Bayonetta laughed to herself, Joker's heart froze. He knew her playfulness only alarmed Xander more than ever.

While she meant well enough, Xander knew not of her true nature. Far as he cared, she'd heightened Xander's suspicions. Joker peered at the group, seeking a way to control them. However, his focus soon shifted, joined by all present. Pichu held a lit cigar, puffing it in imitation of Snake. Its rich smoke overwhelmed him, his eyes wide.

As he coughed wildly, his cheeks began to flash. Electric sparks fell from them, drawing the group's concern. Dark Pit grabbed him while K. Rool handed them some water. Pichu resisted, struggling in his arms. As they fought each other, Xander stepped in. However, Pichu unleashed a Thunder Jolt, striking Xander. Pain gripped him as Pichu dashed away and Dark Pit recoiled.

"All right, I've seen enough here!" Xander screeched, shaking himself off. "Corrin, escort me to Ryoma's quarters at once." He nodded, pulling himself off of Joker. As Joker nodded in turn, he returned to Xander's side. Joker waved to see them off, his nerves still on edge. He was at a loss for words, lost to his thoughts. A greater issue had now come to him.

He didn't wish to force Xander's opinion on the matter, despite his love for Corrin. Even so, he knew their introduction was the worst possible. He'd only made their situation more difficult. Joker groaned, trying to reason with Xander's presence. He knew not how long he'd stay, if he could tolerate him at all. However, he'd won Ryoma's favor already.

Perhaps he could sway Xander to his side, easing their tension. Joker knew he was off to Ryoma's quarters then; It was worth the effort, even with their own troubles. Both were bound by Corrin, only seeking his happiness. If Ryoma could convince Xander, he'd have a chance to redeem himself. If not, then all was seemingly lost, Joker lamented silently.

As Joker dwelled on the matter, Bayonetta's group fought among themselves. Snake was besides himself, chiding Bowser's poor judgment. "If you and Bayo didn't let 'em in," he groused. "This would've never happened! Look, the kid's more shaken up than before!" He peered at Joker, who stood by. His dull gaze remained, peeking through his glasses.

"Well, how would I know that Pichu was such trouble?" Bayonetta shot back. "At least now we know! Otherwise, we should help Ren." She joined Snake, their sights on Joker. She got up to console him, joined by Snake and Bowser. While she stroked his back, he turned to them. "Chin up, lad. It just can't be helped! You're sure to win Xander over!"

"And even so," Bowser chimed in. "It's not the end of the world!" Joker stared at him, curious to his concern. "Hey, Xander's just lookin' out for his kid brother. Maybe when you show him who you really are, he'll budge. Maybe not, but he can't stop you from bein' with 'Kam'! You're a grown-ass man!" Joker shrugged, supposing him right.

Even if the Nohrian disapproved, it was ultimately up to him and Corrin. He just hoped Xander wouldn't also scare him off. Joker held faith in Corrin, but knew he valued his families just as much. In turn, it was up to fate for both of them proceed. Joker smiled, glad for their support. He thanked them, opting to excuse himself for the moment.

He owed to himself to find Corrin, trying to sort things out. As Joker left their room, all waved to him, still shaken a bit. Though unfamiliar with Xander's true nature, he did intrigue them. All hoped to meet with him on better terms in time; They settled back to their game, reasoning that it'd come soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

As Joker roamed about with his thoughts, Corrin and Xander neared Ryoma's quarters. The former had called him up, sensing he was open to some company. It was nearly night, freeing Ryoma from his own work. Once assured that he was in his quarters, Corrin escorted Xander to them. Though shaken, Xander managed to clean himself up.

Only a hint of Pichu's attack remained, his flaxen curls a bit singed. However, he kept to his duties, seeking out Ryoma. As he stood by the door, Corrin knocked it, drawing close to its wood. A pointed ear dragged along it, only for its owner to be jostled aside. Ryoma had come, forcing the door open. "Prince Xander?" he called out. "Isn't Corrin with you?!"

"I'm over here," Corrin said, his voice muffled by the door. "You backed me into a wall!" Before Ryoma could pull it back, Xander did so. Corrin emerged from the under the door, shaking his head. He peered at his brothers, recalling their meeting's purpose. "Anyway, Xander wants to discuss my courtship with you. He'd like some things clarified for him."

Ryoma gave him a quick nod, ushering them both inside. Corrin declined, saying he wanted to find Joker himself. Ryoma nodded again, excusing him from their talk. Once he'd gone, the Hoshidan pulled Xander inside. He followed suit, stepping into Ryoma's private space. Xander studied it, taking note of its vibrant decor and atmosphere.

It was made to resemble a grand hall from their world, painted in the Hoshidan style. Draperies of crimson and ivory lay about, joined by numerous weapons from other lands. It suited a man of Ryoma's status, given his new role here. He wondered if Ryoma ever fell to temptation, using such items for himself.

In their case, it seemed within reason, as he stood with his former enemy. At another time, even he could have fallen to such a call. However, his thoughts fell short upon feeling Ryoma's touch. Xander turned to him, aware of the hand on his back. "You've business with me, then?" Ryoma asked, to which Xander nodded in kind. 

"Prince Ryoma, there is something I wish to speak with you about," he declared. "I'm sure you're aware it involves Corrin." Ryoma nodded, locking eyes with the Nohrian. Despite their past rivalry, he kept calm, willing to hear him out. With a quick wave, he ushered Xander to a nearby couch. As they sat down, he offered him some green tea.

Xander obliged, watching as Ryoma poured it with a swift grace. Such skill hinted at his own in battle, its mere presence taunting him. He'd seen it many a time before, during their homelands' fierce war. It felt so absurd that Ryoma would entertain him so, even in this world. While ages had passed since their sparring, the wounds it left still remained.

Xander presumed the same applied for Ryoma to some extent; Both nations had endured vast tragedies, tied to their eternal conflict. However, they struggled with its aftermath, even after peace had been declared. Xander tried to calm himself, sensing he'd make it more difficult otherwise. He drank some tea alongside Ryoma, silence enveloping them.

Its presence eased their worries a bit, feeling nearly casual. Ryoma appeared to think so, given his relaxed demeanor. He'd stripped himself of his armor earlier, now donning a loose, red yukata. In turn, his locks flowed freely, softening his stern features. "You've come to me about Ren, haven't you?" Ryoma asked, causing Xander to nod in return.

"I wish to know of his true alliances," Xander replied, setting his tea cup aside. "I'd like to assure Corrin's safety before proceeding further." Ryoma nodded back, easing into his seat. HIs casual manner taunted him again, undermining the Nohrian's concern. Though he wished to decry Ryoma, he fought back the urge, still seeking answers.

"Very well, then," Ryoma said, peering at Xander. "Despite appearances, Ren is an honorable man. Even I had my doubts before learning of his past." Xander nodded, urging him to continue. Ryoma obliged him, speaking of all he learned about Joker recently. He recalled his time with the Phantom Thieves, their own tales and trials.

All had come together in the name of justice, having been so oppressed prior. Though their methods were criminal, their intent was not. They only sought to better the world, one heart at a time. Xander listened closely, noting all which intrigued him in his mind. While Joker's tale did intrigue him, it also heightened his particular fears.

"That is well and good," Xander remarked as Ryoma's eyes narrowed. "But I must admit, it seems at odds with my impression of Ren earlier." Ryoma tilted his head, questioning him silently. Xander gave into him, speaking earnestly. "He was out of sorts when I met him. Between that and the company he keeps, my concerns remain about his suitability." 

"I understand, Prince Xander," Ryoma replied, reaching for his tea cup. "But my concerns were laid to rest upon meeting his companions. In spite of their ways, they're perfectly kind, welcoming people." As he poured them more tea, Xander considered the thought. Perhaps he'd been too hasty, allowing his prejudices and fears to overwhelm him.

Such behavior was unfitting for his status, representing Nohr alongside it. Even if he wished for Corrin's safety, it was his brother's choice to make. Corrin had picked Joker for himself already, now devoted to him. Xander had made a promise to him, vowing to be objective on the matter. He took his cup from Ryoma, drifting deeper into thought.

If his foe could handle Joker and his thieves, he could in turn. They'd faced all manner of foes before, being forced together. As Xander drank some tea, the notion consoled him. He set his cup aside and peered at Ryoma. "If that is so," he said, his voice aching. "I may have to see for myself. I think I have a proposal for you, Prince Ryoma."

Ryoma nodded, encouraging him once more. "I'd like to host a banquet in Corrin's honor," Xander declared proudly. "Both of our families would be invited, alongside Ren and his companions. Would that be acceptable to you?" Ryoma dwelled on the thought, grasping his now bare chin. It seemed reasonable, if not akin to his own meeting prior.

Ryoma nodded to himself, sensing what Xander intended. He wanted to see Joker and the Phantom Thieves on "equal" ground. Only then could he judge their ways for himself. "I believe it would be," Ryoma replied back. "After all, Ren invited his friends for our past meeting himself. I'm sure he wouldn't mind calling them over again."

Xander nodded, growing more at ease with the notion. "Very well, then!" he said, musing on the matter. "If Ren was so generous before, perhaps it speaks to his character after all!" Ryoma gave him a sly grin, easing closer to Xander. He gazed at the Nohrian, who gazed at him with purpose. His own features had softened, now more welcoming.

"I'm glad you think so, Prince Xander," Ryoma said, reaching to him. "Rest assured, Ren is suited for Corrin's company. Different as they may be, they hold similar values. He's done wonders for our brother's mood!" Xander paused to consider it as such. Even with his ire, Corrin's joy when he was with Joker as undeniable.

He seemed as carefree as ever, despite the tension he'd brought upon them. With a quick breath, Xander burst into a grin. Even if he doubted Joker's past, he'd overcome it to be among esteemed fighters. He couldn't fault Corrin for being among them, leading them together. For some reason or another, fate sought to bring them as one then.

If it was to be so, Xander couldn't resist it that much. All that'd come rested on Corrin and Joker, how they'd carry on. "I am glad for that, Prince Ryoma," Xander replied. "I know we both seek Corrin's happiness, even as it is now. I only hope that Ren sees it like we do. Courtship is a serious matter, despite what his world may claim." 

"I know not of such matters in depth," Ryoma retorted. "However, Ren seems devoted to Corrin. How is that any different than unions in our land?" Xander gave him a sharp nod, well aware of such relationships. If raised to their highest level, marriage usually came, with all its responsibilities. He just wasn't sure if Joker and Corrin were at that point yet.

However, Xander shook the thought aside, lest he get carried away again. "I suppose so," he replied. "But the matter is knowing about Ren to begin with! That is the purpose of our meeting, as well as our proposed banquet." Ryoma nodded, asking him to speak on. As he did so, Ryoma made his own suggestions, dragging deeper into their plans.

 

During Xander and Ryoma's talk, Corrin met up with Joker again; They'd gone to his quarters, lounging around on his bed. Both had undressed a bit, tossing aside some garments for their comfort. Joker opted to remove his jacket, while Corrin put away his armor. His toned form was on display, now barely concealed by the fabric atop it.

Joker couldn't help himself, gazing upon his lover's chest, his sight dropping further. His slim waist gave way to wide hips, teasing him so. While he'd seen Corrin so bare before, it served as a rare treat to him. He gave into his allure, falling atop his lover. Corrin gave him a wanting grin, inviting Joker to feel his form. 

Meanwhile, Morgana also lounged about, stretching on their bed. He caught note of their teasing, to his concern. "Hey, should I leave now?" he asked them. "If you're gonna go further, I'll just-" Though both peered at him, Joker managed to nod in kind. Morgana gave him a wry grin before hopping off the bed. Within moments, he'd scampered away.

The door was open just a tad, allowing him to slip past it. Though others could enter unannounced, it was to Joker's preference. He was constantly called upon, requiring such ease. However, it offered enough privacy, lest he go too far with Corrin. For the moment, both were content to lay back, stroking and caressing one another.

Their lips met, locking them into a heated, sloppy kiss. As they gave into each other, Corrin's hands graced Joker's back. His fingers dug into it, his nails running along its length. Joker broke away, gazing at him hungrily. Without warning, he kissed Corrin again, nipping his bottom lip. An electric jolt struck him, knocking his breath away.

In his shock, his right hand rose up, cupping his lover's cheek. "Well, you know what they say," Joker said, grinning at him. "When the cat's away-" Corrin chimed in, saying that the "Joker" would come and play. Joker's grin only grew wider, more feral. "Yeah, and he's a real 'wild card', too. Think you can handle it?"

"Only if it lets me handle you, Ren," Corrin said, his voice still breathless. "Gods, I love having you, even with all this trouble!" His gaze grew fiercer, fueled by ire and passion. He knew Morgana and the Mii Fighters hadn't meant to intrude upon them earlier; Their lust overwhelmed them, leaving them open to their companions' gazes.

However, they were free of that weight for the moment. Corrin took advantage of it, his hand dropping lower. He grasped Joker's chin, his warmth spilling upon them both. It'd grown more intense, his dragon's blood heating it from within. The aura that drew Joker to him was blazing, honing Corrin's features further. He grinned, bearing his slight fangs.

Their ivory gleam enticed Joker further, calling him to action. He eased up, prying Corrin's hand away. As his lover sat in surprise, Joker's hands fell upon his chest. His heart pounded beneath them, his gaze growing more and more dazed. They dropped lower, brushing along his toned belly. In time, they reached his hips once more.

Joker held onto them, just as he had earlier. Their lust was nearly overbearing, clouding their judgement. Though a greater prize lay nearby, Joker held off on getting it. For now, he needed to stay vigilant. There'd be more time to enjoy Corrin fully, away from outside pressures. Corrin caught onto his hesitation, assuring him that he accepted it. 

With a sated grin, he sat up, pulling Joker against him. As they lay together, Joker's head rested on Corrin's chest. He felt his heart's beat, now a steady pulse. Joker peered up at him, his gaze clouded. "So, you think this'll help things?" he asked, his voice nearly a murmur. "If Xander won't listen to you, then why even bother?"

"It's not that he won't listen," Corrin said, toying with Joker's locks. "It's that he doesn't want to. I know he worries, but he has to accept this for me. For us, right?" Joker nodded, letting the thought return to him. He didn't wish to force Xander's opinion then, but the alternative struck his core. He could very well forbid him from being with Corrin.

Though he'd fought in his favor, Joker knew that his family was his ultimate weakness. He dared not get between them, straining their relationships further. However, by virtue of his devotion, he could become family through marriage. It was a striking thought, one that intrigued him. But the time didn't seem right for such a commitment.

For now, he was still content to be with Corrin, enjoying life together. If such a bond were to arise, it'd come after all was said and done. Only fate could speak for their situation, guiding it so. As they mused on their circumstances, silence fell on them again. It nearly lulled them into slumber, only to be broken by some arriving guests.

 

Xander and Ryoma stepped inside Joker's quarters, shattering their peace. The former held Morgana in his arms, lounging snugly within them. "Hey, your bros wanna talk," Morgana said under his breath. "I'll stick around, is that okay?" Corrin nodded, holding back laughter as Xander stroked Morgana's chin. Even now, he couldn't resist a cat's touch.

Morgana gave into it rather easily, to Joker's surprise. He resisted his own urge to tell Xander of his true nature; Both were entranced by the other, despite their circumstances then. "Now, what would you like to discuss, brothers?" Corrin asked, capturing Xander's focus again. He stepped closer to him, joined by Ryoma at his side. 

Both eyed Corrin over, who lay with Joker atop him. He seemed oddly sated, delirious with glee. Joker was just as content, in contrast to his shakiness earlier. "The matter of your courtship, my 'Little Prince'," Xander replied to him. "I have discussed the matter with Prince Ryoma. In order to ease my fears, I need to meet with Ren and his friends."

Corrin nodded, his gaze boring through Xander's own. Joker peered at Xander in turn, running through his options from within. While he could call the Phantom Thieves again, he felt it wasn't that easy. Xander's stoic nature remained, albeit more self-assured. He sensed that the Nohrian would demand more of him, as well as his friends.

As he and Corrin considered the thought, Ryoma stepped in to speak. "For that purpose," he elaborated. "Xander has proposed a banquet on your behalf, Corrin. Both of our clans will be invited, as well as the Phantom Thieves." Corrin and Joker nodded in turn, struck by his claims. "It will require much work, so I ask this of you: Do you accept this, Corrin?"

Though it was a sudden proposal, Corrin found himself nodding again. Even if it'd come with difficulty, their dual worlds would fully meet. Xander's intent seemed well, seeking reason among their supposed madness. Perhaps speaking with Ryoma had swayed him to this point. Corrin met the Hoshidan's gaze, which faintly gleamed with understanding.

Ryoma gave him a quick nod before turning peering at Joker. "Now, there is much to be done," he admitted to all present. "Seeing as this event came so abruptly. Ren, may I be assured of the Phantom Thieves' arrival?" Joker considered it deeply, unwilling to upset Ryoma or Xander. Despite their close ties, his companions lived on their own terms.

His presence within "Smash" was his to handle, much like his relationship with Corrin. "Well, no-" Joker said, to the surprise of all. As Corrin stared at him, Joker pulled away, sitting up to face his brothers. Though some ire lay within Xander's gaze, he gathered his courage to speak. "By that, I mean I can call, but they might be busy then."

As all nodded in kind, Joker urged them to be lenient on the matter. They weren't bound to "Smash" as he was; Their own lives called to them, seeking opportunities in Tokyo and elsewhere. "Well, ya got one Phantom Thief right here!" Morgana said as Xander peered down in shock. He studied the creature, seeing him as something untold of in his world. 

Though Morgana remained in his arms, they grew stiff, uneasy at the prospect. Though Joker rushed to explain matters, Corrin joined him. "But, he's not even a cat, right?" he asked Joker. "Not like you or I know. It's a long story, brothers. One I'm sure will pop up during our banquet-" As Morgana nodded back, Xander and Ryoma followed suit.

They had too much to deal with to get bogged down in such details. While they spoke on the matter, Corrin and Joker got up. Soon enough, all sat on a couch, discussing plans for their meeting. Despite Xander's earlier shock, Morgana remained in his arms. He stroked the creature's fur, entranced by his lyrical purr. 

While their tension lingered about, it'd been replaced by a sense of purpose. All spoke among one another, setting things into place. As daunting as their plans seemed, Joker was content with them. So long as Xander and Ryoma regarded him civilly, all could work out in time. With Corrin by his side, he sat back, allowing their talk to ease his senses.


	8. Chapter 8

All remained in Joker's quarters, set upon the couch. Morgana had since left Xander's side, laying on Joker's bed again. He was nearly asleep, so lulled into into it. However, their group's talk kept him conscious. As Morgana laid back, Xander and Ryoma spoke with Joker while Corrin watched. Much had to be done for their upcoming endeavor. 

In time, their group figured out the logistics of their banquet. It'd be held in the facility, its resources befitting royalty and all others. All would attend in formal attire, made to suit such lofty standards. Xander and Ryoma would host it themselves, with the latter's expert hand. While he knew not of all present, Ryoma had more experience otherwise.

He knew they needed Mario's approval to host such an event; Though Xander grew wary, Ryoma was sure Mario would agree to it. He was a jovial sort, bringing people together with fun, exciting events. To him, a banquet was just another notch on his belt. In turn, he also courted royalty, albeit from a distant kingdom flourishing with fungi. 

Princess Peach shared Mario's tendency for such events, just as glad to partake in them. Ryoma felt that she'd be keen on the idea, making it so. He held onto that rising hope as he called Mario with Corrin's phone. While he awaited Mario's reply, Joker and Xander spoke among themselves. During their arrangements, more came to light for them both. 

Xander learned the tale behind Joker's probation, just as he'd confessed to Corrin ages ago. His intent had been good after all, only seeking to protect the downtrodden. That was enough to ease his fears a bit. Though his doubts lingered on, Xander felt Joker's compassion surround him. His silver gaze met his own, brimming with an innate care.

Joker spoke on, detailing how his friends had come together. All had been victims of great injustices, much like he'd been. Through their camaraderie and awakened might, they formed the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. They were devoted to cleansing society, one corrupted heart at a time. While they worked in secret, their intent was noble.

Xander could support it to a degree, given his own experiences in Nohr. He'd nearly given up hope in justice himself, having it robbed from him. However, he grew more optimistic with Nohr and Hoshido's eventual truce. If their dueling lands could renew themselves, he could as well. He considered the same for Joker and his companions.

Desperation had brought them to that point, coupled with rage. It was only natural for them to seek an outlet for it. Xander mused on the thought, recounting his own life's trials to Joker. The other man listened openly, captivated by such a closely woven tale. All slowly came together, accounting for his hesitation, alongside Corrin's own.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Lord Xander," Joker said, reaching out to him. "But I suppose we're not that different after all." Xander shot him an uneasy glance and shook hs head. "Because you and Corrin were also betrayed, right? But by your own family?" Despite his pain, Xander nodded, admitting his father's own corruption. 

The loving, awe-inspiring Garon of his youth was slowly overtaken by a monstrous shell of himself. He'd grown cold and cruel in turn, embittered by the constant fighting among his lovers. All led to his ruthless ways, forcing them upon his remaining children. Xander was among them, bearing the brunt of Garon's demands. 

"What hurts the most is knowing otherwise," Xander admitted softly. "My father used to be a kind, honorable man. His turmoils transformed him, but I was too blind to see the truth. I believed he'd become noble again, once our fortunes shifted. However, that was not the case-" He sighed, shaking his head a bit. "Forgive me for being so open, though."

Joker shook his head as Corrin peered away from Ryoma. The Hoshidan still awaited Mario, with Corrin's phone pressed into his ear. "I don't mind, Lord Xander," Joker said, now aware of Corrin's gaze. "I like knowing about your family. Really lets me get where you're coming from. I guess we're all misfits in some way or another. It's been rough-"

"Yes, but it's brought us all together," Corrin chimed in. "And isn't that a worthy enough reward?" Joker paused, his gaze darting between Xander and Ryoma. The latter's eyes lit up, having contacted Mario. As he spoke eagerly, Joker felt he'd agree with Corrin easily. However, his concern remained towards Xander, who contemplated the thought.

Though his stern demeanor remained, it gave way to understanding. He met Joker's gaze, his own now tender. "We've all had our troubles, I do agree," Xander admitted to him. "However, they've shaped us into who we are now, leading to our current affairs. Ren, I apologize for being so harsh before. I had no right to judge you as I did then."

"Thank you, Lord Xander," Joker replied with his own tender grin. "Ah, it's fine. If you're not tryin' to kill me, I'll take it!" He held back a laugh, powered by pure glee. Through his honesty, he'd broken through Xander's stern demeanor. If he could accept him for what he was, all would surely resolve itself. As he dwelled on the thought, another struck him.

Even if Xander regarded him civilly now, the same didn't necessarily apply to his friends. While he knew and loved them well, Joker knew how they could come across. Memories of their meeting with Ryoma flooded his mind; While he'd been good enough to humor them, Joker knew Xander likely wouldn't. He feared for Ryuji's sake in particular.

With one wrong move, he could tarnish Joker's reputation, alongside his own. Joker gazed at Corrin, who sat by his side. He knew his beloved didn't deserve such trouble after all he'd been through. Joker switched his sights to Xander, who stared at Ryoma. He peered back, still clutching Corrin's phone. With a grin, he activated its speaker mode. 

As he lifted it up, Mario's voice rang through their space. "As I was-a saying," he said through the device. "Me and Peach would love to do this bash for Corrin's return! Now, I've-a got her on the line, she'll talk to you-" All anxiously awaited her presence, curious to what she'd suggest. Even with their approval, much had to be sorted out beforehand.

Meanwhile, Corrin peered at Joker, reaching for his hand. "Hey, Ren," he breathed out. "I haven't said much, but I'm glad this went through. I just hope everything works out with your friends, too." Joker nodded back, relishing his lover's touch. He shared the thought, silently planning his own meet up. Through it, his friends would know all that he did now.

He hoped they'd understand his plight, and act accordingly. As he rested against Corrin, Peach's own voice became clear. "Hi, everyone!" she called out. "Corrin, are you there?" He replied back, to which she greeted him. "Mario told me everything. Now, we'd like to do this on Saturday, is that fine?" As all agreed to it, Peach spoke further. 

She had some ideas for the banquet, sharing her special brand of hospitality. While most seemed within reason, she requested Xander and Ryoma's opinion. "Well, it wouldn't be fair to leave you two out!" she said. "You do know the most about Corrin's preferences, after all. Also, bring Morgana with you, if you can. He'll help with Ren's side of things." 

Xander glanced at the creature, who now sat up with anticipation. He shook his head, asking if she had any sushi as reward. "Well, no," Mario spoke up. "But we can-a bring some in if you want! Would that be good, guys?" Though Xander and Ryoma paused, their hunger got the better of them. They agreed and got up, as did Morgana.

Within moments, he lay in Xander's arms again, waving to Joker. Mario spoke on, inviting him to his own quarters alongside Peach. As she bid farewell to their group, Ryoma gave Corrin his phone back. "Farewell, my 'Little Prince'," Xander said, waving to his brother. "Princess Peach and Mario need us now. But, it was nice to speak with you, Ren."

He nodded as Corrin smiled at him. "I look forward to our banquet," Xander said. "I hope your friends are just as kind as you are, given what I've heard-" Before he could press on, Morgana urged him to go with Ryoma. He spoke up, assuring the Phantom Thieves were just as "worthy" as Joker was. Xander peered at him, teasing Morgana a bit.

As they bantered with one another, Ryoma went to Joker's door. All he needed to see had come, easing his own worries. With that in mind, he called Xander to him, spurring the man into action. He trailed behind him, still holding onto Morgana. As suddenly as they'd come, they'd gone, leaving Joker and Corrin to themselves. 

"Well, that's that," Joker said, easing off of his lover. "We got until Saturday until our fates are sealed-" Corrin nodded as he pulled his hand away. Though both remained in silence, their talk had tired them out. No more needed to be said, leaving both to their whims. Once Corrin left for his own quarters, Joker got ready for bed, his mind racing. 

 

The next morning, Joker took a walk in the facility's courtyard. He needed some time to himself, formulating a plan of "attack". Though their meeting had gone surprisingly well, his doubts remained. Aside from Xander, he hadn't met with his Nohrian clan in person. He could say the same for the Hoshidan side, save for Ryoma, as well.

However, Xander's stern demeanor hinted at his family's ways in turn. He presumed them just as wary, broken by their harsh upbringings. Joker shook his head, aware that he'd forced his doubts on them. He knew it was unfair, being unfamiliar with them. He couldn't shake his fears, especially with such an esteemed clan.

Even if Ryoma's kin were of that same royal blood, he'd accepted him fully. It was more than enough to lift Joker's spirits on their behalf. He could even tolerate Takumi's brash ways with Ryoma's support. Joker shook his head again, trying to clear his mind. It was a lovely day for such matters, with many taking advantage of it. 

He passed by the Duck Hunt duo, running alongside the Wii Fit Trainer. Ahead of them was Lucario, who called them forward. As they dashed away, Joker greeted Sonic and Pikachu lounging about in the grass. He also called the Phantom Thieves to share his news, awaiting them. He soon found a bench and sat down, racking his mind over. 

"Hey man, what's up?" Ryuji called out, drawing Joker's attention. He peered up to his friend, who stood within reach. The other Phantom Thieves gathered around him, their gazes curious. "We got your call, what do you need us for?" Joker met Ryuji's gaze, his own blank. Even through his glasses, he could tell that Joker's eyes had grown dull.

"Well, Corrin's other brother, Xander, came yesterday," Joker replied, his voice ragged. "Chrom invited him about this whole mess. Long story short, we're having dinner with him Saturday. Him and both of Corrin's families, actually." As his companions nodded and fawned over the thought, Ryuji stepped a bit closer. 

"Wait, that's it?" Ryuji said incredulously. He glanced at his other friends, who were just as puzzled. "Dude, how bad can this be? Hell, we had lunch with Ryoma before! How's this any different?" Joker wanted to trust in his nature, seeing them all through dire situations. However, he felt their situation was unlike any they'd seen prior. 

"I dunno, man," Joker said as he sat up straight. "Corrin says they've had a pretty bad go of it, too. I'm just worried they won't get how we work, guys." As the Phantom Thieves spoke on the matter, Ryuji leaned in. He demanded answers, curious about Corrin's claims then. His other companions followed suit, forcing Joker to speak in turn.

Given Xander and Corrin's claims, Nohr's royal family had its deep troubles. Even before Corrin's abduction, it was a broken mess of lies and heartbreak. Its head, King Garon, had grown cruel due to its turmoil. He'd taken many lovers, bearing children by them. To win his favor, their mothers fought bitterly, often forcing their kin into the matter.

In the end, only Xander remained, alongside Camilla, Leo and Elise. They bore their own scars, both of the mind and body. However, the family's issues grew with Corrin's arrival. He'd been taken from Hoshido as a child, made to serve Garon's now twisted desires. As such, he was trained alongside his adopted siblings, locked away in an old fortress.

Once he'd grown of age, he was released after proving his strength to Xander. In turn, their family was poised to invade Hoshido, claiming its riches for Nohr. In the process, Garon's true depravity revealed itself. He cared not for any of his family, seeing them as tools to his ultimate conquest. Any semblance of mercy he held had given way to hatred.

In his quest for domination, he even turned against Corrin. Following his own uprising, Garon sought to destroy him. "Dude, the hell?!" Ryuji wailed, drawing the attention of all. As they stared at him, Joker could only nod somberly. "So this guy'd kill people he found 'useless'?! That's effin' sick, man! He's just as bad as some of our targets!"

"I know," Ann lamented to herself. "It must hurt Corrin to know that he was just being used and manipulated. No wonder he never said otherwise." As her companions nodded back, Yusuke approached her. He set his hand on her back, to Ann's surprise. She peered at him, only for him to nod knowingly. "I know, Yusuke. People like that think the same-"

Yusuke nodded, growing lost to his own thoughts. "We've seen it many a time in our own land," he noted. "Such people hide behind their power and status, lording it above others." His mouth clenched to consider Corrin's families, both tied in such an intimate struggle. "It does not matter who they harm in their desires, only that they prosper."

"It's not all that different, is it?" Makoto said, lost in thought. "No matter the time or place, these kind of people exist. All they do is crush others for their gain, dragging them down with them." Her companions spoke in turn, discussing the matter. "I suppose it's just human nature. Everyone gets caught up in this struggle, even those like us-" 

She sighed, lamenting her failures towards Shujin's student body. "Hey, it's not so bad, Makoto," Futaba chimed in. "You didn't know what really went on! And all the stuff you did, they swept under the rug! It's the same with Garon and his kids! He lied to Xander about his true motives, right?" He nodded, meeting her concerned gaze.

"Again, how's that different than the guys we deal with?" Futaba asked. "They're just big scumbags!" She paused to consider the matter in depth. A sly grin graced her lips as she spoke up. "In this case, he'd be 'Nohrian' scum, right?" She chuckled to herself, joined by Ryuji and Makoto. Despite his dismay, Joker couldn't help but laugh with them. 

"But even so, Corrin's done well for himself," Haru said with relief. "I can't imagine some of the things he's seen. They'd be enough to break a person, but-" Her voice broke away as she peered at Joker. His eyes had grown brighter, now full of understanding. "He just keeps his head up, always so kind. I think that's why you like him so much, isn't it?"

Joker nodded yet again, feeling his concerns ease away. For as brash as they could be, his companions were truly kind souls. He knew they wouldn't hurt him on purpose, save for Akechi from before. However, he was far from thought, as well as the facility. Joker shook his head, regaining his focus. He peered at Haru, giving her a knowing grin.

"Yes, that's just it," Joker said as all studied him. "I like being with him because he gets me, more than anyone else." His smile widened, spurred by the realization's delight. "It's like we're both the 'stars' of a show, controlled by fate itself. It brought us together, and I couldn't be happier. So, let's do this for Corrin, everyone! Let's go 'steal' some hearts!"

"Our fearless leader's right-" Morgana said, to their surprise. He'd crept into their talk, having roamed about the courtyard earlier. The time had come to aid the Phantom Thieves, stealing hearts through charm. As they stared at him, Morgana kept steady. "We need to make a great impression! We want Corrin's families to like us, after all-"

His gaze shifted towards Ryuji, teasing him from within. He rolled his eyes as Morgana brought up their past meet-up. "Man, you're not gonna let that go, are ya?" Ryuji chided him. "Fine, I won't ask about Corrin's tail! Look, I get it, but tell that effin' cat to lay offa me!" Morgana's gaze turned into a glare, ready to strike him down. 

In an instant, he dashed to Ryuji and climbed onto him. As Morgana clawed at his chest, Ryuji struggled against him. "Guys, this is what I was afraid of!" Joker shouted, forcing all into action. His friends stared at him, save for Ryuji and Morgana. Ryuji managed to grab Morgana, setting him down. As he scoffed at him, Ryuji said he could toss him otherwise. 

Morgana fell silent and sat up as Joker spoke again. "Look, I called you up to let everyone know," he said. "But also so you wouldn't make asses of yourselves!" All paused, cowed by his admission. Joker faced them, his eyes as intense as they were in battle. All sensed their situation's gravitas now, forcing him to such a point.

The Phantom Thieves glanced at each other, now driven by dismay. Soon enough, they surrounded Joker, consoling and affirming him. He thanked them, apologizing in turn. "I didn't mean it, guys," Joker said. "There's a lot riding on this thing. I don't want to lose Corrin over it, or embarrass you back. So, just show up and behave yourselves, okay?"

His companions nodded, agreeing with him. "I'll be 'good', too," Joker said, easing into a sly grin. "Once Corrin's families get to know us, they'll be on board. I got Xander already, thank the Gods-" Yusuke shot him a puzzled glance, which Joker shook off. "Hey, Corrin's world is rubbing off on me. I hope we'll stick around long enough for ours to on him!" 

As he chuckled to himself, his companions followed suit. They cheered him on, now excited for their banquet. "You're right, guys," Joker said as all listened with glee. "No matter what happens, we're in this together! You, me, and hopefully Corrin afterwards-" With a toss of his head, Joker got up, ready to tackle their banquet with his companions.


	9. Chapter 9

Following news of their banquet around the facility, all involved began work towards it. Joker managed to get all of the Phantom Thieves to arrive then; Xander and Ryoma were glad for such news, as was Corrin. While he knew their presence was necessary, he also anticipated seeing them. He enjoyed their company whenever he could get it.

As he delved deeper into their lives and Joker's, Corrin felt like one of their own. In some respects, he was a "misfit" like they were, downtrodden by life itself. However, all came together for the good of humanity; They sought justice for those like themselves, albeit in a radical way. All said, Corrin accepted it, glad to be an "honorary" Phantom Thief.

Ryuji even made fun of it when he called Corrin during that time; Despite his claims that he "sweet talked" his way in, Corrin laughed it off. He shot back then, saying that he had his own "Persona". It merely rested within him, awakened by his Dragonstone. When questioned further, Corrin just said that it was called "Arceus", a God above all.

With that, Ryuji left the matter behind, laughing over the mere image. As ludicrous as his dragon's form seemed, it offered him a similar power. For all he knew, that was his "Persona", having merged itself with him. He bid Corrin farewell, expressing his glee towards their banquet. Corrin followed suit and retreated to his own work.

Meanwhile, Joker carried out some plans in secret, also tied to the event. While he'd gotten his work done prior, another endeavor called forth. When the banquet came, he wanted to give a grand gift to Corrin. It'd show the devotion he held for him, serving as his own "personal" treasure. On his off time, Joker snuck away, seeking a suitable gift. 

After much shopping elsewhere, Joker found some items within the facility. He studied them, hoping Corrin would enjoy them. While he knew much about his lover, his tastes in such things was unclear. He'd gathered many keepsakes from his travels, making him worry more. Of all the things he held, Joker wanted a gift that would rise above them.

Though what he'd found suited his needs, doubt lay upon him. As he studied the items, Joker's eyes fell shut. He imagined Corrin reacting to such things, how they'd startle or strike him. He stood in place while the merchant eyed him over. She was a keen sort, seeking her own "treasure" through payment. 

While she kept silent, Joker's focus ultimately returned to her. He opened his eyes and met the woman's piercing gaze. Sensing she'd coax him herself, Joker spoke first. "It's all nice, Anna," he mused aloud. "But I still don't know. They're a bit impersonal, don't you think?" Though surprised, Anna remained silent, forming her own plan of "attack".

As Joker eyed more of her stock, a notion came to her. "Yes, but we also do engraving," Anna said, drawing his intrigue. "Anything you come up with, we'll carve it, sure thing!" His gaze shifted to her, growing more curious. Anna's eyes lit up, ready to speak further. "We get many requests for jewelry, too! Things like gauntlets, pendants and rings are-"

"What's that last one?" Joker asked, his heart now racing. Anna nodded, and spoke of her wide selection of rings. They served many purposes, from the platonic to the awe-inspiringly romantic. Joker thought on the matter, considering his relationship. While it was far from chaste, he was unsure how romantic it truly was.

Despite his adoration, he knew he wasn't fit to marry Corrin yet. Both had their issues to handle, their worlds to explore. When the time was right, he could see himself wedding Corrin. However, now was not that time, much less place. Joker paused, trying to voice his thoughts. He wanted something to show his devotion, holding it close to them.

In turn, he didn't want Corrin to "forget" him whenever he left again. Their memories would last, but any mementos would prove it to all others. As the thought struck him, Joker's eyes snapped open. "Wait, that's it!" he said to himself. Anna's gaze bore into his, ready for the "kill". "Anna, do you do custom designs? For a pendant or something?"

She nodded eagerly, asking if he knew which one he intended. With a quick nod, Joker got out his phone and searched through its files. Having found the proper one, he gave the device to her. Anna studied it, making a virtual impression in her mind. Once done, she handed the phone back. "Yeah, we can do that-" she replied with a sly grin.

As Joker cheered to himself, Anna remained vigilant. "Now, what about materials?" she asked him. "And for that matter, time and payment?" Joker paused to peer at her again. Despite her cheery demeanor, her gaze still struck him. He calmed himself down, musing on the matter again. "I like to know, since the forging process takes about two days."

"So you can get it to me before dinner this Saturday?" Joker asked of her. Anna nodded, to his relief. With a broad grin, he collected his phone from Anna. From then on out, their talk focused around Joker's gifts. While his special pendant would be, it was the first of its kind. Despite his lofty ambitions, all would take time and raw materials to forge.

As such, Anna questioned him deeply, centering on his intent. Despite her wanting ways, she also craved his satisfaction, like any customer. She had a sense of his purpose, with how he spoke of his items. They seemed made for a lover, one he cherished deeply. She could only imagine who it was, given all who resided about the facility.

While she mused on the thought, their identity revealed itself in turn. Anna paused to consider it, now gripped by delight. "Oh, so this is for the 'other' Corrin, then!" she said as Joker nodded back. "I've done business with both of them before! In fact, I ran a shop in their personal 'Castle'-" Joker peered at her blankly, questioning her from within.

However, Anna's resolve remained, prompting her to speak on. "It's like their base of operations back home," she elaborated. "They used it like a 'town hub' for their armies, where every could meet up and rest." Joker nodded once more, imagining such a place. Corrin had briefly mentioned his world's units, comprising his army during wartime.

It stood to reason that they needed an area to recover in. When questioned on the matter, Anna shrugged at him. "Maybe it slipped his mind," she said, eager to return to their discussion. "He's got a lot to handle here. Especially you, from what I'm hearing-" As she grinned and poked her cheek, Joker laughed it off. "So, as I was saying-" 

Joker shook his head, regaining his focus. Even if his other work was done, even more called to him. With Anna's guidance, all began to take shape. It wasn't long before it would become reality, firm within Corrin's grasp. But until that time came, Joker spoke with Anna, his vision becoming clearer with each passing moment.

 

On the day of the banquet, its guests arrived in the late afternoon. All made their way around the facility, learning its many secrets. They'd been called to the dining hall to meet with Princess Peach beforehand; As all stepped within it, the scent of floral teas and pastries greeted them. They took in its heady aroma until Peach called to them.

All peered at her, watching as she stepped forward. "Welcome, everyone!" she said with a quick bow. "I am Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom. On our behalf, I welcome you to the Smash Facility!" All broke into polite applause as she smiled warmly. "While we await Corrin and Ren's arrival, you're welcome to have some tea with me." 

More applause broke out, with some guests intrigued by her offer. Of them, Ann and Futaba stepped to the tables, eying over Peach's pastries. "Oh, help yourselves!" she said, motioning to her sweets. "I've been baking all day for this! Now, there's some peach macarons and cake pops, as well as some mochi for our Hoshidan guests-" 

At that, Sakura peered forward, trying to ease out of the crowd's grasp. Before she could do so, Elise sped by, grabbing her hand in turn. "Now, now, don't be shy!" Peach called out again. "There's plenty for everyone! No need to be pushy either." Elise found herself a seat, releasing Sakura from her grip. As she caught her breath, Xander stepped to her.

"My apologies, Princess Sakura," he said as Elise got some macarons. "Calm yourself, Elise. Such behavior paints Nohr in an improper light, after all." Elise gave him a sharp nod before returning to her sweets. Sakura shook her head, assuring him all was well. She sat besides Elise, who was joined by Ann and Futaba at her other side.

Within moments, their group spoke among themselves, excusing Xander from their company. All were dazzled by the other's fine clothing, accentuating their fair features. "I love your dress, Elise!" Ann said, glancing at Futaba. "You're so cute, it's like you're a fairy-tale princess or something!" She paused as Elise gave her a wry glance back.

While Ann tried to explain herself, Futaba spoke in turn. "Well, you are one, right?" she asked Elise, who nodded to her. "That's how it is in your world, isn't it? It's all magical girls and fantastic beasts, fighting it out-" Elise paused to consider it, only to nod again. "Wow, that's awesome! Not in a bad way, but like living out a fantasy in real life!"

"Yeah, it kind of is," Elise said as Futaba and Ann peered at her. "Even back home, we've got stories about that sort of thing! Do you have them in your world, Futaba?" Her eyes lit up, eager to speak of her own interests. As she did so, Elise and Sakura listened with vigor, as did Ann. All were glad to have found one another, bonded by such intrigue.

As their group spoke on, Peach stepped about, serving the other guests. More had taken her pastries, alongside some herbal teas. Yusuke was among them, nibbling a cake pop as he spoke with Ryuji. His companion was eager to meet Corrin's older sisters, having gleaned a sense of them. Yusuke humored his desire, aware of what he sought.

He was also curious about them, musing upon such claims. Both seemed of exquisite form and features, well honed from battle. Yusuke had no reason to believe otherwise, given all he'd seen of their siblings. All within Corrin's families were finely built, suiting such respected royalty. Even Corrin fell into that role, far as he was concerned.

Yusuke shook off the thought, returning his focus to Ryuji. Though they roamed the dining hall, neither of Corrin's sisters appeared yet. Ryuji scoffed at him, urging Yusuke to trail alongside him. He obliged as they kept walking. "Oh, there's Haru," Yusuke said, peering towards her. "She seems to be with one of Corrin's Nohrian brothers." 

 

Ryuji glanced at her as she and Leo introduced themselves. Afterwards, Leo fished out an ancient tome, flipping through its pages. As he did so, Haru peered below. "Is that your latest book?" she asked him. "Is it any good?" Leo peered up, flustered by her inquiry. He shook his head, setting Brynhildr aside to explain its true purpose.

He spoke on its ability to control nature's forces, summoning its very flora for combat. Haru stood in shock, awed by such an ability. She spoke of her own interest in nature, how it paled to Leo's own. He tried to keep steady, asking about it in turn. As Haru spoke of her gardening endeavors, his eyes lit up. "So, you grow things as well?" he asked her. 

As she nodded, his gaze only grew brighter. Haru beamed with delight, glad to have impressed such a brilliant man. "Well, I'm working on a special variety of plants," she admitted to him. "They're supposed to be an 'heirloom' type, like how they were before people overbred them. Perhaps you'd know about that, given the world you come from?"

Leo thought on the matter, only to shrug uneasily. "I understand if you don't," Haru said, easing away a bit. "But I figured if anyone would know, it'd be you, Leo!" He drew away in turn, taken back by her flattery. "Anyway, I've got high hopes for them. The tomatoes I've grown are quite lovely, and-" Leo cut her off, his own intrigue now at its peak.

As he questioned her again, Haru nodded eagerly, glad to have pleased him. "Forgive me, Haru," Leo said, cutting himself off. "I got carried away with all this. I'm not even sure why I got out Brynhildr to begin with!" Haru paused, only to give him a small, coy grin. Despite his lingering dismay, Leo felt at ease under her tender gaze.

He peered at her, shooting Haru a joyous smile in turn. "I suppose I wanted something familiar nearby," Leo admitted to himself. "Even if it's for Corrin's sake, having everyone together is a bit much for me!" Haru nodded back, well aware of the sentiment. She fell to his gaze, glad for such understanding. They spoke on the matter, lost to all others.

However, Ryuji called to them, breaking their focus. Haru turned to him, taken back by his presence. Yusuke waved to them, explaining their "sudden" intrusion. "And forgive me, Leo!" Haru said as Yusuke and Ryuji leaned in closer. "These are my friends from Tokyo!" Leo waved to them as they followed suit, introducing themselves.

Once all was sorted out, Haru and Leo returned to their chatter. Both had several things in common, to their pleasant surprise. They were highly intelligent, both of high status and breeding. As they spoke on the matter, Yusuke listened with rapt attention. Though he knew not of such refinement, their inner torment was familiar to him.

Both had been trampled under such authority, with its heads using them for their own profit. In time, both broke from its might, free from their past's pain. Though its wounds remained, both were better off for defying it at all. Yusuke beamed from within, glad for their rebellion. As he praised Haru and Leo's bravery, Ryuji brushed them off in turn.

"Yeah, I know, guys," he said, his impatience clear. "But where's that sister of yours, man?" Leo gave him a wary glance, claiming that Elise was across the way. He peered towards her, still seated by Ann and Futaba. Though Ryuji humored him, his gaze soon returned to Leo and Haru. With a shake of his head, he bid them farewell, turning away.

However, he bumped into another's form, setting him off guard. As he apologized, his mouth fell open. There stood a voluptuous woman, whose height even rivaled his own. Ryuji stood in awe, mesmerized by her unabashed beauty. Though she shook herself off, he kept his gaze on her. Yusuke and Haru fell silent, unsure of how to ease him away.

Leo took note of his sister's presence, calling out to her. She peered at him, and waved back. "Well, well!" Camilla said, eyeing them over. "You must be Corrin's new friends! Well, I'm Camilla, his eldest, dearest sister-" Her voice drew away, allowing all to take in her striking aura. All fell to her innate might, cowed into polite greetings.

Despite his surprise, Ryuji couldn't help but study her. Not even in his wildest dreams could he have imagined such a stunning woman. Such a gaze did not go unnoticed by anyone present, to Yusuke's dismay. "Forgive Ryuji there," he said to Camilla. "He has an eye for beautiful women, such as yourself-" He paused, aware of his own claims.

Though he apologized for himself, Camilla broke into a giddy grin. "Oh, is that so?" she said, peering at Ryuji. As he nodded sheepishly, her eyes lit up. "Well, I appreciate the thought, coming from such strapping young men! We should become more acquainted with each other-" Before she could speak on, Leo asked of her endeavors elsewhere.

"Oh, I was with Peach and the other girls," Camilla said, still grinning. "We were just indulging ourselves a bit! I must say, that Peach is just that! An absolute sweetheart, and quite the baker, too!" She paused, asking if their group had tried Peach's treats. Though Leo shook his head, Haru said she had some mochi, finding it rather tasty.

As Camilla beamed with glee, Ryuji and Yusuke could only shake their heads as well. Both dared not upset her, falling out of such a woman's favor. However, Camilla took the lead, easing closer to them. "Well, why dawdle, then?" she asked, her voice now sultry. "Come along, boys-" At that, they fell to her, allowing themselves to be dragged away.

"Oh, my-" Haru said, drawing in her breath a bit. Leo peered at her, fearing her inner thoughts. He knew Camilla's teasing manner could be a bit much to handle, especially for others. However, it came from a place of intrigue, as well as care. When Haru met his gaze, hers was as fearful as his own. "You think they'll come back in one piece?"

Leo couldn't help but chuckle at the thought; Though Camilla could intimidate others as well, it was usually for fun. She liked to taunt her foes if need be, no matter their origins. However, he wondered if Ryuji or Yusuke were up to the task at all. "Gods, I hope so," he replied back. "She likes to mess around with people, but it can go too far sometimes!"

"I know the feeling-" Haru said, referring to Ryuji's own ways. As she mentioned them to Leo, he nodded knowingly. With a sly grin, he suggested that he and Camilla suited each other well. Even Yusuke fell under her might, lost to his own pursuit of beauty. "Even so, we should keep an eye on them, Leo. Who knows what mischief they'll get into?"

Leo nodded back, still grinning at her. He couldn't argue with Haru on that front; Even back home, such behavior was familiar to him. "I'll say," Leo replied to her. "He reminds me a bit of my retainer, Niles. He's always had a hand for trouble, speaking so luridly-" Haru nodded with delight, asking Leo in depth about such a man.

His face grew bright, glad to have intrigued her in turn. He met her gaze, offering his right hand to her. Though her eyes widened, Haru accepted it, relishing his touch. As they walked away, both felt strangely at ease. Their talk continued, be it towards Niles or other topics. However, both were just glad for the other, growing all the more closer.

 

Elsewhere, the other guests puttered about, chatting among themselves. Sakura was among them, seeking the comfort of her family. While Corrin's new friends fascinated her, their presence was also tiring. They offered so much to know that it strained her mind. She walked among the crowd, nearly overwhelmed by the others who'd come.

In addition to their banquet's guests, some other fighters crept in to witness it. Chrom was among them, chatting with Xander and Ryoma. All had gotten to meet the Phantom Thieves in some way or another; While Ryoma and Chrom's concerns were nearly gone, Xander's lingered on. While he enjoyed some of their ilk, others still made him wary.

Ryuji was of the most concern, given how he cavorted with Camilla. Though she took his advances gladly, his brash nature unnerved him. He was unsure if such behavior was the mark of bad breeding, or simply the norm in his world. Xander hadn't seen it on the other Phantom Thieves to that extent. But he had seen it before in his homeland.

"So, as I've noted," Xander said to his companions. "Ryuji brings to mind Leo's retainer, Niles. I mean this in a complex way, given his-" He cut himself off upon seeing Leo with Haru; They seemed to discuss the very matter, given Leo's teasing manner. However, his gaze spoke to a different sort of pleasure. It was fixed on Haru, who shared it in return.

Their union felt rather intimate, to Xander's undue surprise. He was at a loss for words, wondering how it'd come about. He had enough difficulty accepting Corrin with Joker; To imagine Leo with another Phantom Thief was beyond reason. "But you must excuse me," Xander said as he got up. "I need to check on Leo. Who knows what he could get into?"

Ryoma and Chrom nodded at him, allowing Xander to leave them. As he trailed behind Leo and Haru, Ryoma wondered about his own family. Though they'd met with some of the Phantom Thieves, all were scattered about. He considered their reaction to such sights, how it'd stun them. "He may have a point-" he said to Chrom with resolve.

Chrom nodded, thinking on the matter. While he did enjoy the Phantom Thieves, even he realized how quirky they could be. Given what he knew of Ryoma's clan, he figured his fears were justified. While Chrom spoke on the matter, Ryoma made up his mind. He got up, bidding his companion farewell. Before he knew it, the Hoshidan had left him. 

 

Meanwhile, Sakura found an empty seat and got into it. After all she'd seen, she needed to regain her senses. As she took a deep breath, Makoto passed by her table. She'd been aiding Peach, meeting with the other guests. However, she'd missed Sakura in the midst of her work. She stopped to eye her over, still holding onto some mochi and tea.

As Makoto set her food down, Sakura caught sight of her. She gasped softly, easing into her seat. "Oh, don't be alarmed!" Makoto said as her gaze grew softer. "I didn't mean to startle you. It's just that we haven't met yet." Sakura gave her a soft nod, watching as she offered her hand. "I'm Makoto Niijima, one of Tokyo's 'famed' Phantom Thieves!"

Sakura nodded again and grasped Makoto's hand to shake it. "It's an honor to meet you, Makoto," she said, easing her inner tension. "I'm Princess Sakura of Hoshido. How are you today? Have you met with everyone yet?" Makoto broke into a coy grin, discussing all those she'd seen earlier. No matter their origins, all were good company to her.

Sakura sat back, watching Makoto with rapt attention. Her confident ways reminded of her of Hinoka, albeit less stern. She enjoyed that about Makoto, as well as her fellow thieves. Despite their own troubles, Ann and Futaba were rather joyous people. It felt like nothing could spoil their cheery moods. Sakura sighed, wishing for such freedom.

While she'd overcome the worst of her anxiety, it returned in times of great strain. Even in such a celebration, she found herself easily overwhelmed. She sat up stiffy, admitting such a desire to Makoto. "I'm no good with events like this," Sakura said as her gaze fell. "I can try and meet with others, but then I get so flustered! It must be so silly to hear-"

Though Makoto shook her head, her gaze become fiercer. It bored through Sakura's own, making her heart race. "Don't say things like that," Makoto urged her. "Everyone can get nervous in an unfamiliar situation. It's all about perspective, being aware of what you're up against. It's like how Futaba was before-" Sakura gasped sharply, to her shock.

Makoto took note of her wide eyes, how they questioned and pleaded her so. She gave Sakura a soft smile, asking if she could sit by her. The Hoshidan obliged, allowing her to fall into the nearby seat. As she made herself comfortable, Makoto offered Sakura the tea and mochi she'd brought. Despite her dismay, Sakura accepted without question.

As she bit into a melting mochi, Makoto spoke again. "See, Futaba used to be rather shy, too," she said, reaching for Sakura's free hand. "She'd been through a great deal in her life. All of us Phantom Thieves have, Sakura." Sakura nodded, considering what Ryoma had told her before. Much like her clan, their ilk had suffered at the hands of corruption.

It'd robbed them of their dignity, throwing them aside like so much filth. Though they'd overcome such injustices, it must've hurt them deeply. Sakura knew that pain intimately, having lived with it since Corrin's abduction. "I understand, Makoto," she said. "But it's still so surprising! I never considered it in such depth before! Oh, I must be so selfish-"

"Now, don't belittle yourself, Sakura!" Makoto said as her fingers fell upon Sakura's own. Despite her shock, she felt at ease under Makoto's grasp. She set her mochi down and gazed at her. Makoto nodded softly, reassuring her. "We've only just met! All I know about your family, I heard from Ryoma. I'm sure you don't have our full story either." 

"I suppose so," Sakura replied, thinking back to Futaba. "Perhaps you and your friends don't like discussing such things, either." Makoto nodded again as Sakura found the courage to speak on. "They're sensitive subjects, aren't they? Don't worry, Makoto. I won't push you. I'd just like to know more about you and your friends!"

She nodded to herself, feeling her dismay lift away. A giddy grin broke onto her face, taking her by surprise. "As would I, Sakura," Makoto said, grasping her companion's hand. "That's why we're here at all! We've come together, because Ren and Corrin already have." Sakura nodded again, glad their love had brought such a union about.

Even if it all seemed sudden to her, she couldn't fault Corrin's happiness. She desired it for him, after all he'd been through. Given Ryoma's claims, Corrin had found it alongside Joker. She mused on the thought, her gaze fixed onto Makoto's. "I'm glad for them," she said to her. "I only hope we can get along. We've had so much trouble with that before-"

"Here, here, Sakura," Ryoma said, to Makoto and Sakura's surprise. "However, I believe all will be fair now." Sakura pulled her gaze away, only to see her clan standing by. They were joined by Ann, who held Morgana in her arms. She peered at Ryoma, allowing him to speak in turn. He'd gone to find his siblings, meeting up with Ann and Morgana. 

Having spoken with Corrin's Nohrian clan, Ann was curious about his Hoshidan side. She left them, running into Takumi and Hinoka along the way. They'd gone about for a while until they encountered Ryoma. In his own trek, he'd found Morgana creeping within the crowd. Concerned for his safety, Ann picked him up, allowing him to rest against her. 

As Morgana lay back, Ryoma's gaze returned to Sakura. "Either way, how are you?" he asked her. "Has everyone treated you well?" She nodded back as Makoto peered at him. Though her intrigue had risen, she sat by, allowing Sakura to speak up. As she discussed all she'd seen, Takumi and Hinoka introduced themselves to Makoto.

She followed suit, asking if they'd gotten to known Ann. "Yeah, we've chatted with 'Lady' Ann," Hinoka said, grinning at Morgana. "After we got her away from those Nohrian sc-" She stopped herself when Ryoma glared at her. As she eased away, Takumi scoffed at the notion. "Well, you brought it up, man! But anyway, have you met Ann yet, Sakura?"

"Oh, we've already met," Sakura said to him. "Hi, Ann!" With a bright grin, Ann waved at her. Sakura's gaze soon fell upon Morgana, who peered back. She gave him a soft smile, her right hand rising towards him. Morgana grinned at her, opting to leave Ann's grasp for the moment. In an instant, he pried himself away and jumped onto Sakura's table.

As he regained his balance, she gasped with pleasant surprise. Makoto studied him, reaching out to pat his head. "Come on, Sakura!" she coaxed her. "He doesn't bite! But he'll talk up a storm if he wants to-" As she fell silent, her siblings followed suit, save for Ryoma. He peered at them, only to turn to Morgana, explaining his peculiar presence.

The Hoshidans listened to him, easing into the idea. Ann spoke in turn, affirming all he claimed to them. "If that's so," Sakura said as she stroked his right cheek. "It's nice to meet you, Morgana. How are you tied to the Phantom Thieves, if you don't mind me asking?" At that, he beamed, eagerly discussing their formation under his hand.


	10. Chapter 10

In the meantime, Xander had caught up with Leo and Haru, as well as Camilla. She sat within reach of them, flanked by Ryuji and Yusuke. Despite their shaky start, she was pleasantly surprised by their company. She couldn't help but fall to Ryuji's boisterous nature, a bit like her own. In addition to their sensual interests, others came to light.

Both men enjoyed food a fair bit, though Ryuji enjoyed well-prepared steak, as she did. Their talk on the matter shifted to others, including his appreciation of heated baths. "Is that so?" Camilla asked, to which he nodded. "Well, so do I! I've found there's nothing quite like a nice, steamy soak-" She grinned, inviting her guests to indulge the thought. 

While Ryuji gladly obliged her, Yusuke drew back with surprise. "Even so, there must be more you delight in, Camilla," he remarked to her. "Like your family, such as I've noted." She nodded, thinking to Xander and Leo nearby. Even if Corrin's presence was uncertain, she was glad for their company. They'd been a great comfort in that very instance.

However, she still felt wanting at times, yearning for her sibling's image. "Well, I'll always love my family," Camilla said, her voice now aching. "Even with our troubles, we're all we have in this world. We'll always look out for each other, even if it means pain or death." As she caught her breath, Leo and Xander mused on all she'd said.

While they agreed with her, it felt too intimate for such company to know. They went to console her, standing by her side. "I hear ya, Cam," Ryuji admitted to her. "I wouldn't be nothin' without my mom, especially after Dad left us." She paused, asking on the matter. "Don't feel bad, we get by. I help her out when I can. Even got into runnin' for that-" 

"Oh, you must love your mother dearly, don't you?" Camilla asked, to which he nodded. "Well, that's rather admirable, Ryuji. I was never close to my own. She never cared for me, only seeking my father's favor." Though Xander grew stiff, Leo nodded in kind. He spoke up, discussing his own similar experiences.

Ryuji could only nod politely, his heart aching for them both. Even knowing as he did, he couldn't fathom such a life for them. It spoke to his own pain, born of a corrupt force's injustices. "Geez, I'm sorry, guys," he said to Leo and Camilla. "I already knew from Ren, but this just sounds like an effin' nightmare! Explains a lot about you guys, though."

Despite his brash admission, none among them could disagree with him. Xander kept silent, stunned by Ryuji's dismay. It spoke to his own upon learning his father's true ways. He dared not admit as such, collapsing under its weight again. "But what of you, Lord Xander?" Yusuke asked him. "Have you any remorse or anguish over your past?

Xander took a sharp breath, pondering how to answer him. He nodded somberly, hoping to leave the matter aside then. However, the pain in Leo and Camilla's eyes urged him, forcing his hand. "I have some, Yusuke," Xander replied, his voice aching. "Due to my father's demands, many responsibilities were forced upon me."

His siblings nodded in turn, encouraging him to continue. "At the time, I was proud to serve my father," Xander admitted to the group. "I thought his ways would benefit Nohr, despite his other faults. I failed to consider their effects on my family, as visible as they'd become. I am truly sorry for all the anguish I've placed upon you, my siblings-"

Leo and Camilla froze in shock, their eyes now wide. However, their surprise gave way to pity towards their elder brother. "Xander, don't feel bad for yourself," Camilla urged him. "We were all under Father's control then. We all had to do awful, awful things to survive back home. As you've said yourself, there is no true 'evil' or 'good' in this world."

Ryuji and Yusuke's sight fell upon her, now shocked in turn. They considered the thought within their own world, given their past "targets". Haru peered at them, dwelling on the same notion. She thought to Joker's tales of the Nohrian family, how it'd been broken by selfishness and jealousy. In such a state, its members were pitted against each other. 

To grow up in such cruelty and chaos could destroy anyone from within. As her heart ached, Haru turned to Xander and Camilla. She marvelled at what she'd seen of them then; Despite the pain that still tormented them, both upheld their sense of honor and decorum. They acted for the benefit of their nation, as well as their beloved Corrin.

In a way, it reminded her of herself, despite her own trials. "I see where you're coming from, Camilla," Haru said to them. "My father was like yours." As they gasped in shock, Leo nodded knowingly. He peered at Haru, asking if she was comfortable speaking on the matter. She nodded, allowing his focus to return to Xander and Camilla.

"See, he was also in a position of great power," Haru admitted to them. "He ran our family's company, 'Okumura Foods'. While it gave us great wealth, it came with its own troubles. My father neglected many things within it, overworking its employees in unfair conditions. He claimed it was for the good of our family, but it only benefitted himself."

Her gaze fell for a moment as she tried to compose herself. Ryuji reached out to her, silently easing her dismay. Haru leaned against him, noticing the Nohrian clan's pained gazes. With a nod to herself, she sat up, facing them directly. "In turn, it also applied to me," she said. "To assure his political power, I was engaged to an associate of his." 

Leo's face grew bleak, his gaze narrowed. He glanced at Ryuji, who shook his head knowingly. He motioned to Haru, forcing Leo to focus on her. "While I protested my engagement," Haru pressed on. "My father ignored my pleas. He was focused on his wealth and power, above all else. I thought I was destined to a loveless marriage until-"

Xander peered at her, tilting his head to silently question her. His gaze bore through her own, as though their pain was the very same. "Until you met with Ren and his friends?" Xander asked Haru. She nodded humbly, fearful of his reaction. However, he nodded in kind, asking her to speak on. "After all came to be, what became of your father's ways?"

"Well, we tried to reform him," Haru admitted, feeling her heart ache. "We went as the Phantom Thieves and defeated his 'Shadow' form, the manifestation of his corruption." Xander nodded again, as did Leo and Camilla. However, Ryuji and Yusuke glanced at them, their faces now pained. The Nohrians noticed them, their hearts growing heavy.

"I was sure he'd change after that," Haru said as everyone focused on her. "That he'd atone for his sins, returning to the man he was-" Xander took a sharp breath before stepping towards Haru. He sat besides her, his gaze pleading. Though he sensed the worst had befallen her, he wanted to believe otherwise.

However, Haru studied him, her own gaze somber. "But then he gave a press conference afterwards," she admitted, her lips trembling. "He confessed to his mismanagement of Okumura Foods. He apologized for his misdeeds, saying he knew the true culprit behind Tokyo's mass corruption. But then he collapsed! Only later did I learn that he'd passed-"

Haru bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back her rising tears. However, she failed, leaving her a sobbing mess. Overcome by dismay, Xander reached out to hold her. Despite her shock, she fell against him, weeping into his chest. All present fell into stunned silence, including those around them. They'd come to witness the commotion at their table.

 

Ryoma's group was among them, having collected Futaba along the way. They'd caught wind of Haru's tale in part, struck by her pained words. As the Hoshidans listened with surprise, Morgana confirmed all that she claimed. Meanwhile, Haru pulled away from Xander, thanking him for his support. He nodded, assuring her of such feelings.

"Fear not, Haru," Xander said, easing his hand atop hers. "I am sorry for your father's misfortune, but I know how it feels. That pursuit for power and riches corrupted mine as well." Haru nodded, her heart still heavy. "And like yours, mine fell to it, passing under its hand. But I only wish I'd found out the truth before so many suffered under him."

As he sighed to himself, Ryoma did the same, shaking his head. He stepped forward, forcing all present to make way for him. Once close enough, he slammed his hands on their table, drawing their group's attention. "I've seen all that has passed, Prince Xander," he said. "Your efforts to know the Phantom Thieves are rather admirable."

Xander met his gaze, thanking him softly. Ryoma nodded and peered at his siblings alongside Ryuji and Yusuke. All held their silence, curious to his intent. "I am glad for that," Ryoma said, grasping the table. "It shows how you've overcome your prejudices, Prince Xander. I only wish that you can offer that to my nation, considering our past."

Xander nodded again, humoring Ryoma a bit. While his tension with the man remained, both knew what was at stake then. Neither could let their past rivalry consume them as it had for their fathers. For the good of their nations and themselves, they vowed to act civilly. Likewise, Corrin fell under that agreement, bringing his own facets alongside him.

While knew not of the Phantom Thieves' whole pasts, what he knew had swayed him. Even though they remained "criminals", their actions spoke to their true character. Like he and his clan, they'd been forced to such means. All had been undermined by corrupt leaders, using their power to control and demean those beneath them.

Xander couldn't fault them for taking charge anymore; Even if he disagreed with their methods, their intent was fair enough. In turn, they'd brought about some change, even at their own expense. Such was the thought as he spoke on with Ryoma. "Well, I shall, Prince Ryoma," Xander replied. "But only if you do the same to us, as well as Corrin's new companions."

Ryoma broke into a hearty grin, laughing in turn. "Very well, then!" he said, easing from the table. "I'm glad we could all agree on this here! Otherwise, how are you enjoying the banquet? Have you gotten to know each other?" Glad for the chance to lift their spirits, Xander's group spoke up. While they did so, Leo returned to Haru's side.

He leaned down, asking if she needed anything of him. "No, it's fine, Leo," she replied. "It's just that mentioning Father makes it feel so recent! I suppose I've some regrets of my own." Leo nodded, easing his own hand towards her. She grasped it and got out of her seat. As they stood together, both pondered how quickly the time had passed.

They'd only met a while back, but they knew so much of the other. In that time, not even Corrin had appeared, to Leo's surprise. He voiced his concerns, drawing those of Ryoma and his clan. "Hey, you're right for once," Takumi chimed in. "Where is Corrin, anyway? Shouldn't he be here by now?" As he prompted the question, another rose forth.

The Phantom Thieves peered at one another, asking of Joker's presence. Far as they knew, none had seen him then either. They spoke with one another, their talk blending with that of Corrin's families. As all discussed the matter, Princess Peach attended to her own nearby. She stood upon a makeshift stage, which faced the banquet's tables.

It'd been set up while all met with one another, supporting the night's entertainment. As she watched over the guests, Mario got onstage with her. Upon seeing him, she smiled and approached a microphone. "May I have your attention, everyone?" Peach called out to their crowd. All turned to her with intrigue. "Once again, thank you for coming!"

"Now, we've got a lovely event for everyone tonight," she said as Mario neared her. "I only hope it suits you all well! My own 'Little Prince' and I have worked hard to make it just so!" She paused, allowing all to break into polite applause. As Mario chuckled at his new nickname, Xander shook off the very thought. Only one held the title in his mind.

As Peach spoke on, he remained curious to his own Prince's presence. He mused further, wondering about Joker as well. An absurd thought stuck him, suggesting that they'd run off together. Xander tried to cast it aside, but it lingered on. He stared at Peach, who spoke of their night's festivities. In addition to dinner, live music would be featured.

"So, I hope you all enjoy our banquet," Peach said to the crowd. "We're so glad to have you in the 'Smash Facility' tonight! And now, I'll leave you with our Mii Fighters, who've graciously offered their services for us!" At that, she stepped away while Mario lifted the stage's curtains. The Mii Fighters revealed themselves, clad in formal wear.

The Brawler sat at an electric piano while the Swordfighter held a violin. The Gunner stood ahead of them, peering at the crowd. Once adjusted, her companions began to play a familiar melody. "You are the ocean's grey waves," the Gunner sang alongside them. "Destined to seek/Life beyond the shore/Just out of reach-"

Despite the crowd's surprise, most were dazzled by her aching voice. Their gazes fell upon her as she sang, now aware of a strange presence. Something moved against the curtain behind the Brawler and Swordfighter. "In the white light," she pressed on. "A hand reaches through/A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two/Waking dreams-" 

Her voice faltered as she heard approaching footsteps. That being behind the curtain had emerged, revealing itself. The Gunner turned to it, only to smile brightly. Likewise, her companions paused to take its sight in. Within the crowd, all fell silent, dazed by such a presence. To them, the question of Corrin's presence answered itself.

 

He stood on the stage, presenting himself for the crowd's wanting gaze. He had expected as such, dressing up for the occasion. He chose to wear his "Adrift" outfit, draping himself in fine, white fabric. It evoked Azura's elegant manner, complimenting his own lithe, toned form. As all eyed him over, the Mii Gunner approached him.

Her companions had stopped playing then, allowing her a moment with Corrin. She peered at him, to which he followed suit. At their silent agreement, the Brawler and Swordfighter began again. The Gunner caught up to them while Corrin stood by her. "Embrace the brand new day-" she sang as she reached for his hands.

As they stood together, their secret scheme took root. The crowd could only watch in awe, stunned by Corrin's presence. With a knowing nod, they faced the crowd. "Sing with me," the Gunner crooned as Corrin joined her. "A song of birthrights and love/The light scatters to the sky above/ Dawn breaks through the gloom-"

They paused for a moment, taking in the crowd's reaction. While their shock remained, most were dazzled by his voice, alongside hers. With a sigh of relief, Corrin nudged the Gunner. She glanced at him, preparing herself again. "White as a bone," they sang as the music faded away. "Lost in thoughts all alone-"

As the crowd broke into applause, Mario and Peach ran up to Corrin. They stared at him, then at the Gunner. "You had this planned all along, didn't you?" Peach asked them. "So that's why you did this for me, you little-" The Gunner shot her a sly grin, speaking of Corrin's plan. Upon hearing of their involvement, he'd approached the Mii Fighters.

He wanted to make a grand entrance, displaying himself to his families and the Phantom Thieves. All would come together by his hand, just as they had before. Though surprised, the Mii Fighters humored his request. In turn, he'd shown off his vocal skills, as learned from Azura. With all in place, Corrin and the Mii Fighters crafted their little plan.

They'd been preparing in secret, during the Miis' practice sessions. All was necessary to ensure success, as well as their competence. The Miis had to learn some new songs to learn for the occasion; Despite their limited time, all felt assured in themselves. Corrin and the Gunner peered at Mario and Peach, their gazes pleading.

Mario shook his head, teasing them a bit. "Well, I can't be too mad at you two," Peach said with a smirk. "Everyone seems to enjoy it! Besides it's all in good fun-" As Corrin spoke with her, the other Miis began playing again. It was another familiar tune, to Mario and Peach's surprise. Likewise, the Gunner fell silent and ran up to them.

As she asked what they were doing, the dining hall's lights began to flicker. All peered about, curious to what had befallen them. While some thought it another stunt, others were alarmed. Before they could react fully, the lights faded, leaving them in darkness. "This is Joker," a familiar voice rang out. "The mission is go-"


	11. Chapter 11

All the while, the other Miis played on, reaching the song's peak. When it came, the lights returned, revealing Joker on the stage with Corrin. As the crowd stared at them, the Gunner began to sing again. "It's not a game," she belted, to the shock of all. "I'm not a robot A.I. challenging you/I'm not a phantom-" 

Corrin gazed at Joker, taking note of his own garb. He wore his "Butler" outfit for the occasion, his form striking. The tails of his dark coat accentuated his legs, making him seem even sleeker. His striped dress shirt did the same for his chest, joined by a red tie for contrast. In turn, his crimson gloves and domino mask tied his new look together.

As Corrin eyed him over, Joker grinned back. He drew them closer, their contrasts on display for all. However, it only made their pair more alluring, more stunning together. With a quick nod, Corrin took Joker's lead, stepping forward. "I'm in your face and," the Gunner sang on. "I'm here to see it through/Right before your eyes/Watch us multiply-

While they waved to the crowd, the other Miis played without vocals. The Gunner went to Mario and Peach, her aura triumphant. Both were stunned into silence, glancing from her to Corrin and Joker. They spoke to the crowd now, introducing themselves formally. Peach considered the matter, how they'd pulled it off so swiftly.

Meanwhile, Mario questioned the Gunner, who grinned cockily at him. "Well, you never saw it coming," the Gunner replied, singing again. "You see, their minds are too fast for eyes-" She broke into laughter, causing Mario to follow suit. As they joked on the matter, Peach eyed them over. She shook her head, now teasing them. "All right, I'll stop-"

"So Ren and Corrin planned this all along?" Peach asked as the Gunner nodded. "That's nothing short of incredible! How'd they get it set up? And where was Ren beforehand?" As the Gunner explained their set up, Peach and Mario listened with awe. Meanwhile, Joker and Corrin neared their own end. All they needed to say had been, to their relief.

Both were eager to partake in the banquet, their spirits hungry. As they fell silent, so did the crowd, their gazes wanting. However, thunderous applause flooded the dining hall. Despite their theatrical appearance, all were glad to see their companions again. Both had come into their lives again so suddenly, sharing their love for display.

Faced with such a presentation, none could deny the pair's affection. Joker and Corrin beamed with pride, glad for the crowd's approval. As their applause died down, both took a bow and stepped off the stage. In turn, Mario and Peach followed suit, waving to all present. Despite their surprise, they trusted the Mii Fighters to entertain their guests.

As all walked among the crowd, the Miis began to play again. "Colors weave into a spire of flame-" the Gunner sang aloud. As she belted the familiar tune, Mario scurried to the kitchen. Peach opted to watch over the guests while Joker scoped out the hall. It felt like everyone had come for the event. So many odd pairs had come about, to his surprise. 

However, he kept such awe to himself, aware of his greater mission afoot. He drew Corrin close to him, seeking out his kin. In time, Joker spotted them mingling with one another; All sat at some tables joined together, mingling with one another. The Phantom Thieves joined them, enthralled by their company. Joker grinned, glad for their fortune.

All had gone off flawlessly, befitting his elegant manner. His fears were unfounded then, leaving him rather affirmed. He nudged Corrin towards them, who peered with approval. "Isn't that nice?" he said to Joker. "It's so good to see them getting along. Come on, let's join them." With a quick nod, Joker obliged, allowing them to approach their table.

Corrin called out their group, who turned to him. As he waved back, Joker took the lead. "So, what'd you think of our 'show'?" he questioned them. "Pretty snazzy, huh? I hope I didn't get you too worked up!" Their table's guests laughed in turn, glad for his display. All his efforts had paid off, his reward within reach. He smiled, stripping his mask away.

While he put it aside, Ryoma's gaze locked onto him. "That was quite a display, Ren," he admitted, his voice breathless. "I suppose it's in line, but I never would have anticipated it!" He glanced at Xander, who nodded in kind. Their siblings agreed, speaking eagerly on the matter. The Phantom Thieves chimed in, just as awed by their leader. 

"Even so, it did make quite the impression-" Xander said with some hesitation. Corrin and Joker paused, their affirmation now fading. However, the former studied Xander's face, its familiar tics rising forth. Despite his stoic manner, awe had risen in his gaze. "You must have worked together to accomplish such a stunt. I laud you for that."

With his praise, Corrin's face lit up, joined by Joker's. As they beamed at him, he ushered them forward. "Please join us," Xander commanded them. "We're here to honor both of you, after all." The pair nodded back, grateful for his understanding. As they took their seats, the group's talk shifted to them. All fell into it, unaware of Peach's return. 

"How's everyone doing?" she asked their group. "I hope you're all well. Now, we'll be starting the full meal soon. Let us clear your plates." All obliged her, allowing Peach and some other fighters to clean their table. Joker helped them out, collecting their teacups. As Corrin joined him, Xander and Ryoma watched with pride, lost to their past doubts.

Even under Joker's hand, their brother retained his kind, generous ways; The pair peered at one another, agreed on the matter. In spite of their differing origins, Joker and Corrin worked well together. Their worlds had merged well, creating a new sort of union for all. As they basked in its glory, Mario returned from the kitchen, stepping by Peach's side. 

"Dinner's about ready," he said to their group. "Please, make-a yourselves comfy!" As Xander leaned forward, Ryoma asked about the menu. "Oh, you're in for a treat! We're having lobster linguini!" As Mario beamed with delight, their pair stared at him with disbelief. Their eyes narrowed, sensing themselves the butt of so many familiar jokes.

Mario caught onto their discomfort, easing away as Corrin peered at them. "Control yourself, brothers!" he demanded. "Mario's just trying to be polite!" Mario peered back and gave them a quick nod. As he fell under Xander and Ryoma's gazes, Corrin groaned. "Come on, I don't get upset whenever we have corn dogs around here!"

Mario nodded, trying to ease their tension. "Or corn chowder, grits, or elote-" he noted, his voice drifting off. As he fell into thought, Xander and Ryoma backed away from the subject. Corrin nodded at them, glad to have settled matters. He apologized to Mario, who glanced at him. "Huh, it's-a fine, Corrin. It's just now I've a craving for elote!"

"But, that's for tomorrow!" Mario said with a grin. "For tonight, it's-a pasta! As well as freshly baked bread and a lovely salad!" He patted his belly, anticipating their night's fine meal. "And keep-a some room for Peach's famous cake! You don't wanna miss it!" As Peach drew him closer, all broke into soft applause, ready to start their meal.

 

Within moments, some other Miis emerged from the kitchen alongside some serving carts. As they pushed them forward, Sonic and Luigi walked ahead, acting as volunteer servers. They introduced themselves, waving as the banquet's guests followed suit. With a quick nod to Mario, Sonic began handing out plates, zipping between guests.

As he faded into a blue blur, Mario trailed behind him, giving out bread. Meanwhile, the Miis prepared salads, garnished with freshly ground pepper and grated parmesan. They handed them to Peach and Luigi, who offered them to their guests. As they got their food, even more Miis walked about, offering olive oil and other condiments.

Once all had been served, the guests thanked Mario and his companions. All were eager to try their meal, enticed by its rich aromas. As they dug into it, Mario grinned, nodding to them. He ushered his friends to him, inviting them sit with their guests. They obliged and thanked the other Miis, who nodded in return. 

As they scurried away with their carts, Mario and company took their seats at the table. They spoke with their guests, explaining their own unique worlds and ways. "So, you're Elise, then?" Sonic asked of the Nohrian princess. As Elise nodded eagerly, he broke into a sly grin. "What do you ya think about that? I knew one too, another princess to boot!"

While some guests broke into laughter, others questioned his claim. "Well, no," Sonic replied to them. "She wasn't an animal like me. She was human, just like our Elise here." Though some of the laughter grew louder, more guests paused in shock. To imagine such a contrast struck their minds. "But she still had a thing for me, funny enough-"

At that, their table fell silent, with most stunned by the image. Some wondered about that Elise, how Sonic had captivated her. Others imagined the wolfskins and the like of their world in Sonic's place then; Though drastically different, they seemed the closest equal to Sonic in this situation. They brought up the matter, to Sonic's own shock.

"And funny enough," he said to them. "I could also turn into a 'werewolf'! Well, werehog, as it were. It wasn't during me and Elise's project, but I gotta wonder now-" He sat back in thought, allowing the idea to drift away. Sonic caught on the guests' dismay, forcing his silence. He nodded to them, allowing all to return to their dinner.

As he poked at his linguini, Luigi jabbed him in the arm. Sonic peered back, slurping down some stray spaghetti. "What?!" he asked of him. "I brought it up 'cause it was funny! Geez, man-" He returned to his meal, silently reassuring Luigi. Mario pulled his brother back, saying all was well. He had no need to pry on the matter any longer.

Luigi nodded in kind and dove into his own meal. Mario followed suit, eagerly gulping down the rich pasta, seasoned with the sea's salt. He peered around himself, glad that all enjoyed their food as he did. Despite its uneasy start, the banquet progressed rather well now. All had fallen to the silence he and Luigi had, delighting in its atmosphere.

 

In the midst of their meal, all began to speak again. They discussed one another, all that they'd since learned. Makoto's own tale mirrored that of Ryoma's clan, to their surprise. While she understood Sakura's unease, her own revealed itself. Much like the Hoshidan royals, her father had passed while seeking reason and justice. 

Both had fought corrupt forces, only to lose themselves in return. His death shattered what family she had, forcing her elder sister's hand. Sae had to step in, acting as both a sibling and authority figure. Ryoma and his siblings listened in silence, their own inner turmoil tormenting them. However, Makoto let them be, allowing her tale to speak in turn.

"Ever since then," she pressed on as Takumi studied her. "Sae's worked to provide for me. Even now, I feel awful for putting her through such trouble. That's why I worked hard in school, so that I'd have a greater purpose in life-" While Ryoma and Hinoka held their breath, Takumi's mouth clenched. He reached out to Makoto, who accepted his hand.

As they sat together, he asked about her father. With a soft nod, Makoto obliged him, speaking on the matter. As they discussed it, Takumi spoke of his father's passing. "I never truly knew him," he admitted softly. "He perished before I really could." Makoto nodded again, to which he followed suit. "But by all accounts, he was a noble man."

Takumi spoke on, recalling all that Ryoma and Hinoka had told him. Their memories were clearer, though tarnished by their own lingering pain. Makoto could only nod in return, her own resurfacing. "And ever since then," Takumi said, his voice breaking. "We've fought against Nohr, searching for reprieve, as well as Corrin."

"That's so much to hold against yourselves," Makoto said, catching her breath. "But I now it all too well, myself-" Takumi nodded, holding onto her hand tighter. She smiled wearily, glad for his compassion. "I've many regrets about my ways, I'll admit. You all must have your own. But sometimes I wonder how things could have been different."

Makoto sat stiffly, torn between the Hoshidans' gazes and her unease. "If you had the chance to change them," she asked them. "Knowing as you do, would you? At times, I wish to, but then I think of my friends, what's become of me-" As all thought on her question, their own trials and tribulations came to light. 

"Honestly, no," Takumi admitted, his mouth stiff. "I'd rather leave the matter in the past now. You never what will become of such things. Besides, I can't stand ghosts-" Makoto broke into a slight grin, holding back laughter. As his gaze grew cold, she explained her own such fear. Takumi scoffed, only to break out laughing as well.

As their moods softened, some among their group took notice. Corrin was among them, glad they understood each other so well. "Well, you know Azura and her frightful tales," he chimed in. "They can get pretty intense. It's a wonder we haven't all been scared out of our wits yet!" Some within their group laughed, considering such wild stories.

"It's a shame she couldn't be here, though-" Joker said to him. Corrin nodded back, thinking to her status then. While she'd been included in their guest list, Azura's own obligations kept her away. However, she congrulated Corrin's courtship, saying she'd visit whenever she could. The thought assured him, even among their extended clan.

"But even if she couldn't come," Ann said, breaking his focus. "I'm glad to meet you all. I've been having fun getting to know everyone!" Their group's mood became even more carefree and jovial. "You've got such interesting stories; I just wanna dig into all of them!" Some spoke in agreement, eager to learn of her own past, alongside that of her friends.

"Despite my initial reservations," Xander admitted, calling all to him. "I agree with Ann here. You're all so intriguing, shaped by your own troubled pasts. I've no need to judge you any longer." As his companions spoke in kind, he peered at Corrin and Joker. "As for you, I extend my blessing, Ren. Treat my 'Little Prince' well, with the love he deserves."

With his declaration, soft applause broke out among their companions. Corrin beamed at Joker, who drew him closer. Joker could only nod, stunned into complete silence. "Now, then," Xander spoke on. "What shall follow this night? Besides Peach's cake, of course!" As Peach giggled at him, Mario excused himself, leaving all to themselves.

"Well, Yusuke has offered to paint our portraits," Camilla replied. "He'd like to do them for everyone! Doesn't that sound exciting?" As Xander questioned her, Ryoma followed suit. He knew of Yusuke's art, but hadn't seen it personally. He wondered if it was suitable for any royalty, be they of Nohr or Hoshido.

"And Ann's offered to dress us for them, too!" Elise exclaimed. "She's gonna bring her prettiest outfits from her modeling jobs! Come on, you don't wanna miss that!" As Ann nodded in kind, Xander humored her. Though their offer intrigued him, it felt sudden for their budding relationship. He glanced at Leo, asking his opinion on the matter.

"While I appreciate the thought," Leo said, mulling it over. "I'd just like to spend more time with Haru." She gasped with surprise, only to blush and giggle a bit. As she turned away, Leo drew nearer to her. "She's quite the charmer, and sharp as an axe, too! I feel like I've known her for ages-" Haru gazed at him, only to say that she felt the same.

"Funny you should say that, Leo," she noted. "See, I used to dream of having a dashing prince sweep me away. That dream fell to the wayside when I quit ballet, but now-" She peered at Leo, struck by his intense, dark gaze. Despite all that rose within her, she kept put, nearly against his side. "But now, I feel like I've finally found him-"

As her companions laughed in turn, Corrin eyed her over. "Well, I'll sure say!" he said with a teasing grin. "I'd be happy to escort you, Haru!" As she grew flustered, Xander glared at him. He tried to coax him away, only for Corrin to burst out laughing. "Relax, brother; I know very well what she meant! Don't you, Leo?"

"I think even Takumi shares the thought," he said, glancing at he and Makoto. "He seems rather intrigued by Makoto-" As they discussed their peculiar phobias, Luigi stepped to them. He spoke up, having caught wind of their chatter. Despite his own fears, he was often forced into supernatural situations.

They paused, allowing him to speak on his experiences. As Luigi did so, their table's chatter resumed. Within it, Peach thanked Xander and Ryoma. Without their support, none of their event would've come to fruition. They thanked her in return, praising her various efforts. As she replied to their comments, her smartphone rang out.

She retrieved it with anticipation, swiping its screen. "Oh, of course!" she said to her caller. "Let's-a go, indeed-" Peach put her phone away, only to call over Hinoka and Camilla. They peered at her, just as wanting. "Mario needs us in the kitchen." They nodded back, now sensing their purpose there.

As they got up, Peach peered at their elder brothers. "Excuse me for the moment," she said to them. "But dessert's ready! You won't want to miss it, after all!" With a coy grin, she stood up, only to rush alongside Hinoka and Camilla. As soon as they'd left, they returned, alongside the serving carts from earlier.

One held a tiered cake, while another had some pies and bags of multi-colored candy. Peach stood by the cake, explaining its contents to all. It was modeled around "peaches and cream", featuring a cream frosting and peach jelly within. As her guests cooed over the thought, she discussed the other treats, motioning to them.

They were traditional Nohrian and Hoshidan delicacies, respectively; Camilla had baked the pies herself, filled with sugared apples and cardamom. Hinoka opted to bring some konpeito, further welcoming all together. "Now, I'd like to invite Corrin and Ren to cut the cake with me!" Peach said. "After all, they're the reason for our banquet tonight!"


	12. Chapter 12

She peered at them, to which they nodded back. Within moments, they stood by her as she handed them knives. "Congratulations on everything," Peach said while they sliced the cake. Once they'd pulled out the first slices, she clapped with approval. "I'm so glad for you two! Now, everyone can come and help themselves!"

More applause broke out among her guests, glad for their evening's close. Though they'd linger about, all were glad and satisfied. The merger of their worlds had gone smoothly, assuring them of its being. Though curious, all could accept one another, having joined through Corrin and Joker's union.

To gaze upon them in this state brought to mind a wedding; It certainly seemed as such, given their cuisine and collective presence. However, Corrin and Joker seemed unaware of it, lost to each other. None among their gathering could refute them, just as glad. As Camilla took over the cake-cutting, Hinoka handed out the candy bags.

"They're a gift from us in Hoshido," she said, giving one to Joker. "Congrats on joining the family, 'Joker'! Just don't rough up my brother too much, you hear?" As Joker nodded politely, Camilla stepped to him and Corrin. She drew close, teasing Joker on the matter. Hinoka joined her, holding back laughter with her own taunts.

Meanwhile, Ryuji had stepped up to them, seeking out Peach's cake. Futaba and Sakura joined him, taken back by Joker's teasing. As Sakura peered at her sister, Ryuji rushed to his friend's side. Upon noticing him, Hinoka pulled away, advising Camilla to follow suit. She obliged, grinning as Ryuji took hold of his companion. 

All the while, Corrin stood in a daze, watching over his elder sisters. Though they hadn't harmed Joker, they'd startled him a bit. He shook his head playfully, drawing their focus. As they drew back in shame, Corrin drew them to his sides. "I appreciate the effort, you two," he said to them. "But, just relax. I'll be fine with Ren, don't embarrass him here."

As Hinoka and Camilla nodded back, Ryuji spoke up, demanding the same for Joker. Futaba joined in, to Sakura's surprise. "All right, we'll back off," Hinoka said, holding onto him. "And don't worry, Ryuji. 'Joker's' safe with me, I swear on my life!" Ryuji nodded with relief and eased off of his "fearless" leader.

Joker thanked him under his breath, shaking himself off. As he did so, Corrin released his sisters and returned to Joker's side. "Either way, everything looks so good," Sakura said, reaching towards some pie. "Oh, these are the pies you wanted me to try, Camilla?" As she nodded back, Futaba grabbed a candy bag and struggled to open it.

In her haste, it burst open, spilling konpeito over herself and Sakura. Though stunned, Sakura manged to get some in her mouth. "Ooh, nice catch!" Futaba said, picking some candy off of herself. "Wanna go again?" With a slight chuckle, Sakura agreed, inviting Futaba to toss her more konpeito. Meanwhile, Joker and Corrin took their leave.

All had returned to its past state, to their relief. They could leave Corrin's sisters to their work; They peered back, seeing them serve sweets with Peach. At their table, all rested once more, enjoying such delicacies. Even the Mii Fighters joined them, as they were on break. Xander took particular notice of the Gunner, praising her musical talents.

As she thanked him, the Brawler and Swordfighter spoke with Ryoma. "So then your bro brings it up," the Brawler admitted. "And I do owe him a favor, since I punched him by accident-" Xander took notice, turning to glare at him. The Brawler sat by, glaring back. The Swordfighter reached out, advising him to keep things at bay.

Though some ire remained towards Xander, the Brawler obliged him. "So anyway, what's Hoshido like?" the Swordfighter asked Ryoma. "I've heard of lots of places like Nohr, but not like your place!" As Ryoma replied back, the Brawler saw Corrin and Joker leave the dining hall. He shrugged it off, leaving them to their own fates.

 

Having escaped their festivities, the pair went into the courtyard. The night had fully come, bathing them in its darkness. A hint of moonlight cut through its cloak, allowing them easy sight. It fell upon their pale flesh, making it akin to polished marble. In turn, Corrin's features were flattered, his silver locks and blazing eyes like an ethereal vision.

That familiar desire overwhelmed him, just as it had when Corrin had returned. Faced with the sight, Joker wanted it all for himself. However, he kept steady, unwilling to unnerve his beloved. Once they found a bench, both sat down, leaning against one another. As Corrin peered into the starry sky, Joker's heart grew heavy.

All he'd worked for had come forth, urging him to confess what lay within him. He bit his lip to steady himself; As Joker sucked in some air, Corrin's gaze fell upon him. "Thinking about things, Ren?" he asked of him. Joker shook his head, his mouth easing shut. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll work out! Everyone's gotten along so well, I can hardly believe it!"

"No, it's not that, Corrin," Joker replied. "I'm just thinking about us, how much you mean to me." Corrin beamed, his face as bright as the moon's gleam. Joker studied him, losing sight of his goal then. However, the weight upon his pocket reminded him of it, knocking him back to reality. "Corrin, I'm so happy to be with you. It's made all of this worth it."

"Well, thank you, Ren," Corrin said, still grinning. "I'm sure my families are a bit much to handle. But they do like you, and that's all that matters." He reached out to Joker and set his hands on his cheeks. An urge to stroke them came forth, akin to his sultry caresses elsewhere. However, Joker's gaze coaxed him, allowing Corrin to act accordingly.

As he stroked his cheeks, Joker blushed a bit, his skin invitingly warm. Corrin drew back, admiring him in turn. Joker followed suit, his pulse racing. "Yeah, and I like you too," he said, his voice now huskier. "But I took you away for a reason, you know." Corrin nodded, asking what it was. His voice trailed off, questioning the late hour or his own weariness.

"Oh, you want me to go to sleep, too?" Joker teased him. As Corrin peered back, his gaze grew even more tender and wanting. He held Joker's hand, his own trembling. "What are you, Morgana?" Corrin broke into laughter, falling against his lover. As they sat together, Joker's hands graced his waist. "Or do you just want to sleep with me, Corrin?"

"Why can't I want both, Ren?" Corrin asked, leaning in ever closer. Their noses touched, the heat of their skin rising up. The familiar tension upon them reached its peak, urging them to ravage one another. Though they paused, both finally felt free to pursue it. Their friends and families remained elsewhere, but only the night accounted for them now. 

However, as he felt Corrin's weight, the other he held called to him. Joker eased up, only to dig around his pants' pocket. Corrin watched with shock as he retrieved a silver chain with a pendant. It was carved like the Phantom Thieves' brand, its form hypnotic. "So you don't forget me," Joker said as he set it onto Corrin's neck. "And your friends, too!"

Corrin blushed in kind, feeling its weight against himself. He'd been marked as Joker's beloved, his heart now giddy. However, he had more to offer, to his surprise. "Shut your eyes," Joker commanded him. "And set out your left hand." Corrin followed suit, feeling another weight upon him. He opened his eyes, only to see a ring on his index finger.

"Ren, I, I don't know what to-" Corrin exclaimed, his voice falling apart. He gazed at the ring he'd given, studying its gleam within the darkness. It was a simple band, crafted of black metal. However, it held a ruby heart, set in the middle of a crystal loop. It brought to mind infinity's symbol, offset by the garnet gems within its open spaces.

To gaze upon them evoked his lover's eyes, held behind his domino mask. However, more spoke to Corrin within those gems. As he held his hand up, his own eyes flashed forward. They lay within the loop, as feral and feline's as Joker's own. He stared at his lover, still taken back. "Just consider it a promise from me to you-" Joker said to him.

With a toss of his ragged locks, he whipped his mask off. His gaze beared itself in the moonlight, now like pure silver. "It's a promise that I'll care for you," Joker said, reaching for Corrin's hands. "That you mean the world to me, no matter what happens. And that I love you, Corrin." He paused, allowing his beloved to take in all he'd said.

However, Corrin could only smile back, his face absolutely radiant. "Thank you, Ren," he replied, his eyes growing lidded. "I feel just the same, and I love you, too! I don't know what I'd do without you." With a breathy sigh, he caressed Joker's hands. "I promise to be with you. I don't know how it'll work, but we'll make it so! For us, and what we have-"

"And thank you, Corrin," Joker said as he reached for Corrin's cheeks. "That's all I want of you, more than anything else. It's all I've ever wanted." With a quick pull forward, he dove in for a tender kiss. Their lips met, only to part, giving way to their warm tongues. In their fervor, they fell off the bench, meeting the soft ground and grass below.

As they adjusted to its sensation, another approached them. Her footsteps were muffled by the soil, lost to their commotion. However, as they eased up, her presence introduced itself. "Kamui?" she asked, to their shock. Corrin's counterpart stood above them, eyeing them over. "What are you doing out here?! Never mind that 'Joker's' with you, too-"

Corrin met her gaze, just as puzzled. "I could ask the same here!" he replied, brushing himself off. "I didn't know you were returning so soon! I mean, I haven't checked my phone, but it's been-" His counterpart shook her head, now teasing him. In turn, Joker eased up, dragging Corrin with him. As they stood up, the other Corrin's gaze faltered.

She shook her head again, regaining her focus. "It's fine," she said to their pair. "I'm not that great about it either! But if I'd known about this banquet, I would've gotten ready!" She stepped to Corrin, still in shock. "Kamui, is what Xander and Ryoma said true? Are you really courting 'Joker' now?" He paused, only to nod back enthusiastically.

Though her eyes flashed open, his counterpart couldn't help but grin. "Oh, that's great, Kamui!" she exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you! It seems rather sudden, but if he makes you happy, then-" Corrin cut her off, saying that he cherished Joker's company. In turn, Joker agreed, showing off the pendant he'd gotten him.

As it rested in his hands, he flipped it over, revealing some text upon it. Both Corrins took notice, to which Joker grinned. "It's engraved, too," he explained, glancing at its silvery back. "It says this: 'In honor of he who has stolen my heart'. Anna made it for me." As Corrin's counterpart fawned over it, Corrin fell between guilt and admiration.

He glanced at Joker, apologizing for his lack of a fitting gift. With a shake of his head, Joker assured him he was well. "No, you don't need to get me anything," he admitted, his voice now breathless. "You're all I need, Corrin!" Joker's grin remained, making his lover's heart ache. "After all, you've done what no one else could do." 

Before Corrin could question him, his counterpart did. "You've taken his heart, right?" she asked, to which Joker nodded. "Forever more, he's yours, isn't he?" Her gaze bore into Corrin's own, now questioning him. It repeated all she'd said, reflecting it upon him. Flooded with thoughts of his lover, he nodded back. She smiled, now full of contentment.

"I understand, Kamui," she said to him and Joker. "I won't keep you, then." With a quick shrug, she turned to the distance. Like the night she'd left, darkness surrounded them, now oddly serene. The greater world called to her again, as it had then. However, she would leave of her own accord, rather than that of fate's grasp.

It'd brought her counterpart and Joker together, bonding them in love. Though they kept silent, she knew they dared not break apart. "Good luck, Kamui," she said, peering at her counterpart. "I wish you well in all you do, especially in my place." As Corrin spoke with surprise, she shook her head once more. With that, her decision had been made.

She made her own leave, saying she needed to meet with their families again. As Corrin and Joker watched her vanish, their free hands met. They glanced at each other, glad yet wanting. "Just come with me," Joker said, grinning at Corrin. "We'll tell your folks inside. But for now, I wanna spend a while with you." Corrin obliged, bright with anticipation.

It rose for the present, but spilled onto thoughts of their future. While it remained unsure, he was sure of one thing alone. Joker would stand besides him during it. That was all he needed in return, despite his lavish gifts. Glad for them both, Corrin nodded, allowing Joker to return him to their new life within the Smash Facility.


End file.
